Concealed
by Someone2 and Krazy Kris
Summary: *Chapter 5 is now up!* Another story by me, Someone2! Please r/r! Harry's going back--back to a place he hasn't seen in years.
1. Who I Am

Concealed

This is dedicated to the people who were killed or injured in the attack on America. God bless. 

Concealed

Chapter 1: Who I Am

By Someone2 

And I don't want the world to see me 

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_~"Iris" By_

_The Goo Goo Dolls _

_ _

Why am I here? Why do I want to look again at my past? Is there a reason I'm doing this to myself? I ran because I could and now I'm going back because I have to.

Oh I'm sorry. You must be confused by now. How do I begin? Well, my name is Harry James Potter, but no one's called me that for years. Four years to be exact, that's when I left. I guess I should start there…

Four years ago I was seventeen. I was an adult, well at least that's what I thought. Four years ago I was going to get on the train and go back to the Dursleys. That didn't happen. The day before I was going to board the Hogwart's Express, I left—I left it all behind. I knew I was going to be the one that had to defeat Voldemort, something that hadn't happened yet, and I left. I haven't talked to those people, the people of my past, in four years. I didn't know at the time, but I left for a job. A job where people would need me but not hold me back, a job where I could fight. A job where people didn't know me. I smile thinking about it. No one knows that the person who is almost what you would call leading them, the person who they trust, is the famous Harry Potter, the boy who lived, the person who is now known as the boy who disappeared. 

I should explain about my job. Everyone knows about the Department of Mysteries in the Ministry. But what they don't know is that there is something within it that no one, not even the Minister of Magic, knows about. An elite group of people much worse than Unspeakables and more trained than Aurors. They are part of the Merlin Project. People called Merlins. They are the strongest Wizards and Witches in the world, put together to stop the dark forces.And I joined it. I wasn't asked. I hadn't known about it before I left, I just ran across it. 

I was in Ireland at the time. Before I joined the Project, I did freelance for a year. I was moderating Death Eaters in the area, sending information back to England when I could. It was a woman who drew me to it—a dark haired beauty. I couldn't place her. She wasn't a foe, and I didn't know if she was friend, so I followed her. She led me back to England, back to the Ministry, and right into the Project's hand. I was admitted right away. I was James Black, a Merlin, someone who was good at what they did and did what they were good at. It only took me two years to make my way up in the department. I was trusted with some of the hardest jobs our business got. Not many people know about the Project. They didn't know they got Merlins when they went to the Department of Mysteries.

The day that I joined the Project was the day that Harry Potter died and James Black was born. 

Though in the year before I joined the Project, I had changed, and not just appearance wise. I had grown out my hair. I found that the more of it I had, the less unruly it was. I grew taller within that year, shot up the month after I left, and filled out too. I don't mean to brag, but I can take down anyone muggle style. I took as many classes in self-defense that I could. I found spells that could clear up my eyesight for a few months, conceal my scar, and change my eye color. I quite like having blue eyes. All in all, I don't look a thing like I did four years ago. And I can take care of myself now, not that I couldn't before.

In everything I do and everywhere I go, there is a sense of something—a sense of guilt. I never told anyone, not even one person, that I was going. I just grabbed my stuff and left. At the time I needed it. A chance to be on my own and do what I was good at. I don't regret what I did, I just wish I had told someone. I miss everyone. But I can't dwell on that. I have a job to do.

Okay let's get back to the point. Before, I was talking about going back. That thought makes me grimace. It all happened yesterday.

I was called out of my office early in the morning. I was always in early. Merlin had called me into his office, which was odd in itself. But what was even more odd was that he came and got me himself. 

I guess I should explain about Merlin. He is the head of the Project. Merlin isn't his real name but by the time I came along that was the only thing he was called. He is an imposing man. Gruff and big. A person you really want on your side. He hadn't been out in the field for years, but you wouldn't have guessed it by looking at him.He was always wearing a black suit, which went quite well with his shaved head.

Well let's get back to that day. Merlin had appeared into my office, but we didn't stay there long. Not at all. We were at his office in a matter of minutes. And it was an even shorter time until we sat down in the plush, black, leather chairs. I faced him as he started to talk. 

"James," he sighed, "I have an odd job for you."

That was odd at the time, he never said our jobs were odd, but boy was I in for a surprise. "What is it, Merlin?" I asked, genuinely curious. 

"We need you to find someone, a very special someone. But you will be under a context of a detective. Two people came to the Department of Mysteries asking if we would find an old friend of theirs. They said something about him being the only hope the light side had, and I have to agree. That's why I'm sending you."

Okay, lets hold on for a moment. You have obviously figured out what this is about, but me? No, I was being an idiot at the time—I still didn't have a clue. Well let's continue.

"I'd love to take this job, but who exactly I am going to have to find?" I still hadn't figured it out.

He handed me a portfolio that was filled with papers. "Open it up to the third page, there's a picture."

I did what he said and as I looked at the smiling picture, I could feel the blood draining out of my face. I looked up. "You have _got_ to be kidding me."

"What's wrong James?"

What's wrong? _What's wrong?_ The man just sent me on a mission to find myself. Literally. I didn't have a clue how I was supposed to do this, so I figured I had better get as much information as I could.

"You're sending me to find the Boy Who Lived? Why? He's just a kid who ran away because he couldn't take the pressure." It felt odd to be talking about myself like this. I could have laughed out loud at the oddness of the situation. 

Merlin glared at me, he actually glared at me. "_That boy_, as you call him, is our last chance. _That boy_ is the most powerful wizard—**ever**. And _that boy_ needs to be trained before he does something he might regret. Do you understand me?" He was red in the face.

"Yes sir," I replied meekly. Though it wasn't because of his tone, it was because I was so shocked. Me, he was talking about me? I just couldn't comprehend that. I am the most powerful wizard, if that was true why hadn't anyone told me? If it was about me I had a right to know.

Merlin must have seen something in me because he continued in a softer tone. "He hadn't known at the time,"—_'No duh,' _I thought—"He wouldn't have known until now anyway. The powers don't come until the 21st year. And we need him to kill Voldemort. I need you to go to Hogwarts tomorrow and meet up with," he looked down at a piece of paper, "Ron and Hermione Weasley. You are to protect them as you find Harry. The information you need is in that envelope. Find him as soon as you can, after four years, Ron and Hermione are the only ones who believe he is still alive. You are dismissed."

So that is why I'm here, that's why I'm going back. I don't know what I'm going to do, but I know one thing. This time I'm not running away.

A/N: I know I should be working on "Days Gone By—Are They Really Gone?" but I am having major writer's block for that story. This one was stuck in my head and I decided to write it down. I know this chapter is short, but bare with me? Tell me if I should continue, or if I should just trash this one. I'm still working on my other story, so be expecting another part, just not too soon.

Thanks to Krazy Kris, Pumpkin Hatching, and Katrina Skyfrost. They are awesome beta readers and they told me to post this. So thank you!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything to do with those books; all I own is the plot and the things that came from my imagination. Nor do I own the song "Iris" which is by The Goo Goo Dolls.


	2. Coming Back

Concealed

Concealed

Chapter 2: Coming Back

By: Someone2

**_ _**

_I somehow doubt_

_We'll ever be the same_

_There's too much poison _

_And confusion on your face_

_~ "Hate This Place" By_

_The Goo Goo Dolls _

"When is that train going to get here?" exclaimed Ron. "It was supposed—"

"Supposed to be here five minutes ago, Ron," explained Hermione patiently. "Remember, this is a muggle train, they always run late."

"I just wish they would get here. This is the first time any department has paid any mind to us. This time we may actually find him!" Ron was pacing back and forth on the platform. Ron was so caught up in his thoughts that when the loud whistle blew he jumped nearly five feet into the air. "About bloody time," he mumbled.

"Ron! What have I told you about talking like that…?" Hermione started to lecture him.

"Hermione," he interrupted, "We don't have time for this! We have to look for—what's his name again—Oh yeah, James Black. We have to look for him. We have got to focus our priority on finding Harry, he is our last chance."

"That's what I'm here for," came a low voice, which sounded like silk. Hermione turned to look at the man. Or should I say look up at the man? He was as nearly as tall as Ron was, with black hair pulled into a low ponytail. At the time he was wearing black sunglasses. Well he was also wearing a black t-shirt underneath a black leather jacket. He had his hands stuffed into his pockets and was wearing a grin which looked half sinister. But one thing stood out like a hot poker. He was only their age. Hermione blinked.

He reached up to pull off his sunglasses, so that she was looking into bright blue eyes. Eyes that looked haunted. "You are Ron and Hermione Weasley, right?" came the lulling voice again. 

"Yes we—" Ron started.

"I am Hermione Granger-Weasley. And who are you?" the aforementioned woman said with her eyes narrowed.

He laughed and held up his hands in mock surrender. "Sorry, my bad. I'm James Black, but you knew that. You just wanted confirmation. Well are we going to go, or are we just going to stand here letting Mr. Popularity get further away?"

"In just a moment," Hermione said to him. She turned to face Ron. "Honey," she said in a sugary-sweet voice, "I need to talk to you. " She glanced at Harry. "Alone, over there," she pointed vaguely over to a bench.

"Okay," Ron said, rolling his eyes at Harry.

Harry laughed as they walked away. Well in Ron's case, dragged. Harry grinned and mumbled to himself. "This is going to be easier then I thought. Hermione is already suspicious of me. Now if I can keep it that way…"

"Ron," Hermione said, watching Harry, "I don't trust this 'James Black' person. Something about him strikes me as odd."

"Hermione," Ron said, sounding annoyed, "right now I don't really care what is odd about him, I just want to find my best friend."

Hermione sighed. "Me, too, Ron. Me too. Let's go now."

They walked back to Harry. Hermione greeted him with a fake smile. Harry looked at her with a lopsided grin. "You don't have to fake being nice to me. I know you don't trust me."

She looked at him. "How did you know that?"

"I can read your face like a book. You don't trust me; you haven't since you first laid eyes on me. I'm just curious as to why."

Hermione looked down at her feet. "Ron and I, we, well we want to find Harry more than anything in the world. He is everyone's hope. But to us he is just a friend that we miss so much. It took four years before anyone would even look at us; give us a chance to find him. And they sent you. You are the same age as us but that's not why. You don't seem to care. This is just a paycheck to you."

Hermione looked up at him. "You can't tell me it isn't."

Harry looked up to the sky. "You are right, I can't. But I will tell you one thing. The Ministry cared enough to send me. I am one of the best, miss, it may not seem like it but I am. I can find Harry, but I want answers first. I am not going to start until I have answers that satisfy me." He looked at both of them and then at his watch, "Now I do believe we need to catch a train to Hogsmeade. And if I am not mistaken, since the date is September 1st, the train leaves in two minutes. Which means we can continue this conversation on the train…?"

Harry looked from one to another for confirmation. Ron nodded and they all started running to the Hogwarts Express. Harry grinned as they got on the train just as it started pulling out. Hermione led them to the back of the train. She looked into the windows. "Where is she? She said she would save us a compartment in the back. Right, Ron?" He didn't answer. Hermione looked back to see Harry and him leaning against a door that she had skipped.

Harry spoke up. "Does this person you speak of have red hair?"

Ron caught on. "Yeah, and does she happen to be related to me?"

Hermione glared as Harry continued. "If she does then maybe she is in this compartment. Hmmm? Shall we go see?"

"Oh just shut up." Hermione pushed past them and went into the compartment. 

Harry glanced at Ron and smiled. "I thought it was funny."

"Yeah, me too," said Ron nodding in approval.

They walk into the aforementioned compartment. Harry smiled at the red headed girl, who smiled back. She raised her eyebrows at Ron and Hermione. "Hello there. You must be the person who is going to find Harry Potter."

Harry nodded at her. She had certainly changed in the four years he had been gone. She was tall and slender, with a wide grin. She also had more confidence than she had before. Well that could be due to the fact that she didn't have a clue who she was talking to. Harry sat down next to her. "Hello Ginny Weasley. My name is James Black. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Ginny nodded in approval. "Same to you. So just how are you going to find Harry?"

Harry leaned his head back against the wall and closed his eyes. "I'm not doing anything until I get some answers. I don't believe that I can go up to him and say that people want him to go out of hiding, he'll want some kind of reason."

They all waited for him to continue. Ginny spoke up. "Ask away."

Harry sat up and looked her straight in the eyes. "Why? Why do you want to find him? Why not just let him live his life in peace? He obviously left for a reason, why would he want to come back?"

Ginny's eyes widened and she started to stutter. Hermione, with an ice-cold tone, was the one who answered. "Because, Mr. Black, we miss him. And we don't think he left on his own accord. Why would he want to leave us? We were his only family."

Harry interrupted. "From what I gather, you _were_ his only family, but all the time that he was around you your lives were in danger. Maybe he didn't want you to get hurt. Now maybe you would like to tell me why you won't leave the poor man alone."

Ron spoke up. "If you weren't our only chance at finding him, I would have hit you by now. However, we have to humor you. We need him. He is our only chance—"

"_Why? _Why is he your only chance? The only thing I see that's special about him is that he survived the killing curse and Voldemort._"_

"_Because he has powers that no one else in the world has! He needs to train and defeat You-Know-Who or else the world is doomed! He is the only one who can kill the monster!"_ Hermione finally snapped. She was standing up and shaking with rage. She glared down to a smiling Harry.

"Thank you, that is enough for now. Though I want details of this 'power' that he has when we see Dumbledore," Harry stated calmly. "I think I am going to take a nap now. Wake me before we get there," and with that he leaned his head back and was dead to the world.

Or so they thought. It was a trick that Harry had picked up. He could get a lot of information when no one thought he could hear him or her. He listened for a while.

"He is an odd, odd man," came Ginny's voice.

Ron's shocked voice came next. "I have never seen anyone keep their cool around Hermione when she loses her temper."

"He is a jerk. He doesn't care at all. I want to know who he is. I won't stop until I have a baby picture of him butt-naked on a rug," Hermione said with a stony voice. Harry couldn't help but grin at that. It was exactly what he wanted her to do. Because, simply put, James Black didn't exist until 3 years ago. He wasn't going to be the one to tell her who he was; she had to figure it out on her own. He started listening again.

"That man is amazing. I mean he has a way of earning your respect. He was able to pull information out of us that we didn't even want to tell," Ron said in an envious tone. 

Harry frowned. Why hadn't they wanted to tell him? It wasn't like he was a spy for Voldemort or anything. He gave up listening and actually fell asleep.

Harry woke to a gentle shaking on his arm. He forgot where he was and his arm reached out and twisted the arm with lightning speed. Ginny gave a small squeak. Harry cocked an eye open at her. He frowned and let go of her arm. She was gently rubbing her wrist as he talked. "Never do that. I don't want you getting hurt. Trust me, I could've done worse," he sat up. "So why did you wake me?"

Ginny shushed him. "I was wondering if you wanted to play chess with me. I'm kind of bored and those two," she waved her hand over to the sleeping figures, "are no fun." She grinned, "So are you up to it?"

Harry grinned evilly. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Glad you see it my way."

Ginny reached into the bag that was near her feet and pulled out a chess set. Harry looked at it oddly as Ginny spoke.

"I'm sorry if the pieces don't listen to you. Harry was the old owner of it and the pieces are just like him—very suspicious if you don't seem right. Here, you can be white."

Harry shook himself out of his stupor. That was why it had looked familiar—it had been his. He grinned. "I have a feeling that the chessmen," he stressed this word, "will like me just fine."

Ginny shrugged and gave him the pieces. Harry just set them down and let them go to their respective places on the board. Harry then moved one of his pawns. The piece didn't even shout. It just acted like a muggle chess set. Except for the fact that, the pieces moved on their own. Ginny and Harry played in silence for a while. It was Harry who broke the tension.

"Check," said Harry. 

Ginny's eyes widened. "Where?" 

"Can't tell you that much," Harry said laughing. Ginny joined in as she moved her king out of check.

"So Mr. Black," she said carefully, "tell me a bit about yourself."

"What do you want to know?" he asked, not taking his eyes off the board.

"Umm, how about your age?"

"I'm 21," he said shortly. "What else?"

"How long have you been an Unspeakable?"

Harry grinned and looked at her. "I've never been one."

Ginny's forehead wrinkled in confusion. "Then what do you do?"

"I work in the Department of Mysteries. There is more to it than Unspeakables."

"Like what?" she asked genuinely curious.

"Can't say. There is a reason that the Department of Mysteries has that name." He looked down at the board, "Checkmate."

Ginny's eyes snapped down to the board. "What?" she exclaimed.

Harry grinned. "Checkmate," he said drawing out the word. "By definition that means I win."

Ginny scowled and playfully stuck out her tongue."Play again?" Harry nodded. "Good, I'm white this time. You want to know something? I've never seen these pieces take to someone this quickly before."

Harry smirked. "I guess I'm just special then."

Ginny smiled. "Yes, you are very…" she paused and then carefully said the next words, "…very different. But that doesn't mean I'll hold it against you."

Harry groaned. "Ha, ha, very funny there. And just how much do you get paid performing this comedy?

"None," Ginny said with a confused expression on her face.

Harry playfully grinned as he trapped her king. "Check and that's what I thought."

Ginny stuck out her tongue again. "Oh shut up. Check, Mr. Hot-Shot-Chess-Player. Maybe you should play Ron." She had an evil grin on her face but she quickly changed that to an innocent expression. She did all that before he looked up. 

"You know," she said in a sweet voice, "he isn't that good, I bet you could beat him."

Harry didn't even break his concentration. "Nice try, Ms. Weasley. I happen to know that no one can beat Ron at chess. That makes me wonder why you brought it up." His now raised face had an eyebrow cocked.

"My name is Ginny, Mr. Black. I—"

Harry cut her off. "Checkmate and my name is James, not Mr. Black."

Ginny groaned. "How do you do it? That's already the second game you've won and we've only been playing for an hour!"

Harry thought back to all the games he played with Ron. "Practice," is all he said is reply.

Ginny smiled and started picking up the game. "Okay, enough of this embarrassment. Let's just talk."

"Okay, but what about?" Harry asked as he helped pick up.

"Oh not much. You never did finish telling me about yourself."

"Really?" Harry glanced over at the sleeping couple.

Ginny grinned at him. "Uh huh, I want to know about you."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yes, on one condition though."

"What's that?" she asked looking at the man sprawled next to her. He turned and gave her a winning smile.

"I'll answer your questions if and only if you answer one of mine."

"Okay, shoot."

"Are you asking me these because you want to know about me or did Hermione set you up to get as much information out of me as you could?" His eyes remained on her, never blinking.

"What?" she exclaimed. 

"You heard me." His blue gaze was eerie.

"Yes, I did," she nodded absently. "I had just hoped I had heard you wrong," Ginny frowned. "What on earth made you ask something like that?"

"Hey," Harry held up his hands in surrender, "I never said you had to answer. I just feel that if you get to ask me personal questions then I get to ask one that hits the nail on the head. I guess this means I don't have to answer your questions then."

Ginny didn't speak. Harry just smiled and leaned back, closing his eyes. He mentally counted to 3. _One… two… thr--_

"Wait a moment, James, don't jump to conclusions," Harry cocked one eye open at her earnest face. "I never said I wouldn't answer. I am not spying for Hermione. I honestly just want to know about you."

Harry sat up and stared out the window. "That's all I wanted to know. Now you can ask me whatever, just remember I don't have to answer."

Ginny smiled at him. "Okay. So do you have any girlfriends? A wife?" She bit her lip.

Harry laughed. "Don't bite your lip," she stopped mid-gnaw."That's better. No, I don't have any girlfriends. Girls that are friends, yes, girlfriends, no. As for a wife…" He held up his left hand and wiggled his fingers. "No ring, no wife."

"Why?"

"Why?"

"Yes, why are you single? I am sure you could have any woman you wanted."

"I just don't have time for that type of responsibility. My work is dangerous and time consuming. I can't tell people what I do, unless of course, they hire me. In that case, I can. But I don't want to have secrets with a woman I'm dating. I also don't want anyone I like to be in danger because of me. Nor do I want them to be worried."

"Wow," Ginny said dryly, "That was quite a speech there. It even made a little sense. Okay, on to the next question. Tell me about your childhood."

Harry raised his eyebrows. "You mean I had one?" He smiled. "My parents died when I was very young. I was sent to live with my aunt and uncle. They hated me. Said my magic was an abnormality," his tone had taken on a bitter edge. "Treated me like dirt. They always were comparing me to my cousin, and they never did anything kind for me." Harry shook his head and then smiled at Ginny. "Anyway, I went to school, made friends and, when I was 17, got the hell out of there. Obviously I did okay, I'm not dead yet," he winked.

Ginny sat there a minute in silence. "Oh, wow, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to bring up bad memories," she finally said.

Harry laughed. "I have lived my whole life that way, they aren't bad memories, just not exactly pleasant ones. Don't worry about it." He looked out the window and his eyes lit up. "Would you look at that? We're almost there. You should probably wake Hermione and Ron up."

Ginny glanced out the window. "You're right," she said shocked. "I didn't know that much time had passed!" Ginny grinned at Harry.

Harry grinned back. "Oh I know that grin. You have something planned. Spill."

Ginny leaned over and whispered in his ear. Harry's grin got bigger. He laughed and turned to face her. "Oh, Hermione will hate that!"

"So, is it a plan?"

Harry nodded. "It's a plan." 

Ginny got up and poked Ron. She quickly leaned over and told him what Harry and her were going to do. Ron smiled and very slightly nodded before pretending to go back to sleep. Ginny went over and sat on Harry's lap. She winked at him before she kissed him. Harry smiled through the kiss. It was only a matter of seconds before Ron played his part. 

"_Ginny! What are you doing?_" he exclaimed.

They didn't stop. Then they heard what they were waiting for. 

"Ginny, I need to talk to you. _Now_," Hermione's low voice growled. 

They broke apart. Harry winked at her as she got up and went over to Hermione. Before the two could start talking, the train stopped. Hermione glared at Harry, who smiled innocently back. "I need to speak to Ginny. _Alone_. Ron, why don't you take James to the school? We'll catch up to you in a bit."

Ron just nodded. As they were leaving, Harry waved cheekily at the two girls. The two men walked in silence until they got off the train, then they burst out laughing.

"That was classic! Hermione is going to be so pissed when she finds out it was a joke!" Ron said leaning on the train for support. Harry was right next to him. Harry nodded.

"Just another reason for Hermione to dislike me."

"I don't see why she does, you seem perfectly fine to me."

Harry stopped laughing. "She doesn't like me because I am not as serious about my job as other people are. I am not simply going to find him; I am asking questions about something she doesn't want me to know about. Therefore, she dislikes me."

Ron looked at him seriously. "You will find him though, won't you?"

Harry started following the kids to the castle. "It's my job to, though I won't until I have answers."

While the boys' conversation was taking place, Hermione had been lecturing Ginny. After the boys had left the compartment, Hermione turned to Ginny with white rage on her face.

"You were fraternizing with the enemy! How could you?"

Ginny laughed as Hermione went on and on. After a while she decided to interrupt. "Hermione, calm down, I want to explain something to you."

Hermione glared but sat down. "Thank you," Ginny said quietly, "It was a joke, Hermione. We both thought it would be funny. Ron did too, otherwise he wouldn't have helped out. We only kissed as a joke. Okay?"

Hermione sighed and nodded. "Okay. I just have this feeling about James Black though. It feels as though he isn't telling the truth and I don't like it. At all."

Ginny nodded. "That's reasonable. Should we go now? Ron and James might have waited for us so we better hurry." Hermione agreed and they started walking out of the compartment. Ginny linked her arm with Hermione's. "I was asking him questions and boy does he sound too good to be true. Just wait until I fill you in…"

Hermione laughed.

Harry stopped at the sound of three sets of feet behind him. He turned around and faced the three people who hired him. The trio was running towards him. Harry waited until they caught up before silently walking towards the castle again. They walked like that for a long time, until Ginny caught Harry's arm and pointed at the castle.

"That's Hogwarts," she said.

Harry smiled. He was home again.

A/N: So I guess I didn't trash this. *grins* Thank you for all the support you people have given me. It means so much to me. Like I said in an author's note in Days Gone By I will continue both stories. It may take some time, but I will finish them. Promise. Remember to read and review!

Oh yeah, I don't own anything but the plot and what you haven't heard of in the books.

Thanks to Krazy Kris, Pumpkin Hatching, and Katrina Skyfrost—wonderful beta's that they are.

Sorry for taking so long to get this up, I have actually had this written for a while, but fanfiction.net was down and I couldn't post.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! You people are amazing! 

Remember to read and review please!

someone2


	3. Welcome Home

Concealed

Chapter 3: Welcome Home

By: Someone2 

****

_You see you've love to run home_

_But you know you ain't got one_

_And you're livin' in a world _

_That you're best forgotten around here_

_And when you're thinkin' you're a joke_

_And nobody's gonna listen_

_To the one small point_

_I know they been missin' round here_

_~ "Broadway" By_

The Goo Goo Dolls 

     Harry looked around at all the robed figures in the Great Hall. The Sorting had just taken place and Dumbledore was talking. Harry felt a pair of eyes on him. He turned and looked around the room until he locked eyes with the girl that had been staring at him. He grinned and stuck out his tongue while making a face. The girl stifled a laugh as Ginny hit Harry upside the head. Harry winked at the girl and turned to face Ginny. 

     "What the heck did you do that for?" he murmured to her.

     Ginny didn't even turn to face him as she answered. "You shouldn't be egging on the students while Dumbledore is speaking."

     "But I wasn't egging on the students," he whined playfully, "She was staring at me."

     "Excuses, excuses," she whispered with a grin playing at the corners of her mouth.

     Dumbledore finished talking and had sat down to eat. Harry scooped some potatoes on his plate. "I have a question for you three," the three looked wearily at him. He laughed. "Nothing about Mr. Popular, that's for later. My question is about your occupation. Are you three professors or something?"

     "No, we're not professors," Ron answered for the three of them, "We work for Dumbledore. We are a special type of Aurors, so to speak."

     Harry nodded. "Sounds like what I do. Only I can't tell you what I do." He winked at Ginny and continued, "But that doesn't really explain why so many people know you."

     Ginny smiled. "We are here all the time, and, besides, it hasn't been that long since we were here. We haven't changed that much."

     Harry grinned and mumbled to himself. "They don't seem to recognize me…"

     As dinner progressed and Harry was talking animatedly to Ron, Ginny snuck a glance at him from the corners of her eyes. The man reminded her of someone. Someone she must have known when she was younger and had grown up. But the question was who? Who did this man remind her of? Ginny knew she didn't know a James Black before this. Harry smiled while he was talking and she mentally grinned. 'It was as though Harry was sitting next to her,' was a thought that rolled absently across her mind. She chuckled softly and mentally shook her head. That was impossible. The man didn't look a thing like Harry… Or did he?

     He definitely acted like Harry. Well, how Harry had acted during his seventh year, anyway. Except this man had more of a backbone—didn't seem to take any bull from anyone. And that history… It was almost uncanny to Harry's.

      He had the same profile as Harry did. It was a little more pronounced, but that was to be expected. It was the same though, she should know—she had spent many years studying it. If he were Harry that would explain the hair. It was probably the only way for it to stay flat. And you can definitely tell if a person is a Potter by the hair. However, this left many questions unanswered. Where is his scar? Why are his eyes blue? And the most important question of them all—why did he leave?

     Harry felt a pair of eyes on him. He had developed a talent of being able to tell if someone was looking at him, and that was happening now. He turned to see Ginny staring at him. He wouldn't have been able to tell if he hadn't known what to look for. He gave a cocky grin and wave her way. She literally jumped and blushed. She waved back. But something was different. Harry smiled to himself. '_I guess Hermione has some competition these days_,' he thought, '_in the form of Ginny. I wonder if she suspects or is certain yet. I think she just suspects, it is a little odd for her to know so soon. Though I have been dropping hints quite thickly—_'

     "James! Earth to James!" a voice startled him away from his thoughts. He turned to look at Ron. 

     Ron smirked. "If you are going to stare at my little sister, could you please wait until I am out of the room? I just ate and I really don't want to be sick."

     Harry just laughed. His face loosened up and became more beautiful than it was. It showed that he was human. It showed what he could have been. Ginny's jaw literally dropped open and her eyes opened wide. For that split second it was Harry, the part of him that never changed. No matter how much he had to grow up, those moments when he just let everything go showed who he really was.

     Ginny quickly stood up with the shocked expression still on her face and walked out of the Great Hall. Hermione's confused face quickly sobered Ron and Harry. She started to get up and go after Ginny when a hand on her arm restrained her. She looked over to Harry. He had a soft smile playing on his lips, as he looked at where Ginny left. He turned his head to face Hermione.

     "Let me go after her," he said gently, "I think I know what's wrong."

     Hermione's face changed from confusion to anger. "How could you know what's wrong, you don't even know her."

     "Trust me," was all he said as he stood up and started walking. The way he walked was odd though. He walked straight backed and proud. He also walked with determination, like he knew where he was going and nothing could stop him. The glazed look in his eyes didn't help matters much. It was as though a shadow of who this man was had decided to speak. He quickly disappeared from sight.

     Hermione went to go after him but Ron gently held her arm keeping her down. He brushed a strand of her hair from her face and leaned over to whisper in her ear. "Trust him," was all he said, "I do." He softly kissed her cheek and leaned back in his chair as he started to eat again. Hermione stole one last glance at where the two had gone before she sighed and started to eat again. 

     One thought lingered though. '_Why, Ron? Why do you trust him_?'

     Harry walked calmly out to the quidditch pitch. He looked at the highest row of seats and saw a small figure looking up into space. He walked over and sat down.

     "What's wrong, Gin?" he said after a moment of silence.

     She stiffened up. "You're Harry, aren't you?"

     Harry just sat, still staring up into the heavens. A small smile was on his face. "Yes, I am."

     She turned to face him, eyes wide with shock. "Then why, Harry? Why did you leave?"

     Harry closed his eyes. "I was sick of it, Ginny. So sick of it. Sick of being singled out. Sick of not being told anything. But most of all, sick of being protected. The protection that killed so many people. I couldn't handle it. I wanted to fight what they had been protecting me from. If you ask Dumbledore he'll say that they had been receiving anonymous information for a year after I left. They also knew it was from me."

     "What?" she said shocked, "He has never told us that. We could have tracked you from the owls."

     Harry grinned wirily as he turned to look at her. "No, you couldn't have. Dumbledore knew that."

     "What do you mean?"

     "I am not stupid, Gin. I always went to a different place after I sent one."

     "You really thought it through, didn't you?"

     Harry sighed. "I had to. I couldn't risk anyone finding me. They probably would have tied me up and locked me in a closet until I turned 21. Now I have a reason as to why Voldemort wants me. Do you want to know the sad part, Ginny?" she nodded. "It took me 10 years to find out."

     "Are you serious? No one ever told you?" she thought for a moment. "That explains something though. It explains why you won't find 'him' until you know why he is so important." She pointer a finger at him accusingly, "You don't want to come out of hiding unless you have a good reason to."

     Harry laughed. "You figured me out. But seriously now, if you think about it, once I tell them who I am my freedom is gone."

     Ginny looked at him. "What do you mean?"

     Harry smiled a sad smile. "Do you honestly think they are even going to let me out of their sight after I got away once? I'll be lucky if they let me go to the bathroom alone."

     Ginny frowned. "You know, I wish I could laugh, but what you said is true. You went into hiding—"

     "That's not true," interrupted Harry.

     Ginny glanced at him. "What?"

     "I never went into hiding, I just fought under a different name. I was getting nowhere and everywhere being Harry Potter. I learned a lot when I was myself, but I was only able to put it into action when I was James Black. Going into hiding requires not doing anything and I was doing everything but that."

     Ginny sighed. "Fine, then. When you went away, we never imagined that you did it on purpose and we never thought as to what we would do with you if we found you."

     "Ginny, stop it," Harry said in a cold voice that shocked her. She turned to find him glaring at her.

     "Stop what?" she asked, confused.

     "Stop treating me as though I am a bloody possession. You are not my keeper so stop acting like you are. I am a big boy, I can take care of myself," he said all of this sharply, enunciating every syllable. 

      Her mouth fell open. She closed it. "When I thought it looked like you had gotten more of a backbone, I never suspected…"

     "What?" he said laughing sharply. "That I might actually stick up for myself?"

     She nodded and then gave him a hug. "Let's forget about that for now. I want to know more about this. Like, why your hair is so long, and why on earth are your eyes blue? And where is your scar?"

      Harry laughed. "Okay, hair first. This is the only way it stays flat. I would love to cut it short again but if I did that everyone would suspect me to be… Well, myself. As for my eyes being blue… That is because of a potion I found while I was 'away'. It works like this: If you have a family member, any type of relation, with a different eye color then you also have that eye color. Well you could have possibly had it. It has something to do with muggle genetics and things like that. It brings out a certain something, in this case eye color, that you could have been born with and makes it temporarily your real feature. That way even Moody's magical eye can't even tell the difference. Which makes it safe to use."

     "Wow," Ginny said, awed. "So how long does the potion last?"

     "About three months. My eyes should be gradually getting greener in about a month and a half. It should be completely gone in two months, right around Halloween. I figure if Ron and Hermione don't figure it out by then, I'll tell them as soon as my eyes go totally green. But I don't want to be a sitting duck until then, Ginny, I'll need your help." He looked at he with his eyes wide and his lower lip stuck out in a slight pout.

     Ginny laughed as she reached over and patted his cheek. "If you are asking me to help you train your powers, I would be happy to. But you owe me one thing…"

     "What's that?"

     "You have to tell me where your scar is," she said with a grin.

     Harry chuckled. "I was going to tell you that anyway, you know. But since you are so patient—" the sarcasm dripped from his voice and he winked "—I will tell you now. Another potion, I'm afraid. It, how do I put this? This is really hard to explain," He was talking more to himself than he was to her. "Okay, it gives the appearance that something has healed. If you were trained to look for slight imperfections in the skin and potions used to cover them up, you would be able to see my scar. In fact you can probably see it now if you look hard enough. It is still there, lighter of course, but the potion, in a way, draws your attention away from it. It makes it seem like it was never there. It will also wear off in two months."

     She reached and brushed his hair away from where his scar would be. She looked and could faintly make out a lightning bolt pattern. She gasped. You could barely even see it. You had to be within half a foot of him to even begin to make it out and even then you could barely see it. In fact, Ginny wasn't even sure if she was seeing it. 

      Ginny sat back and frowned. "Harry," she said looking at the man sitting next to her, "What happened to you a year after you disappeared?"

     Harry smiled at her and put his arm around her. "That, Miss Weasley, is another story, for another day. I think we had better go in now; I really don't want Hermione breathing down my neck for being out here so long. Though you have to promise me one thing before we go in."

     She looked at him when his teasing tone went serious. "And what is that?" she said lightly, hoping to lighten the mood.

     Harry didn't take the bait. "You have to promise me you will not tell anyone, and I mean **_anyone_**, about me. If you don't, I swear I will go away again."

     She sighed dejectedly. "Of course I won't tell anyone. However… Am I allowed to give hints?"

     Harry grinned wickedly. "Not very obvious ones and only when I can hear you, okay?"

    She punched him in the shoulder even though his arm was still around her. "Fine. So, Mr. Pot—ahem, sorry, Mr. Black," she grinned wickedly, "shall we go inside?" 

     "We shall." And they went walking into the Great Hall laughing, Harry's arm still around Ginny.

     Hermione's eyes widen as two figures came into the Great Hall. She smacked Ron on the arm and pointed at the two. He looked up and frowned. Hermione's eyes lit up. "See, Ron, see?" she whispered. "How can you trust him now? He is hitting on your sister!"

     Ron shook his head. "No, no, I don't think that is the case. I'll have to talk to him about her, but it surprises me more that they are acting like old friends." He turned to face her. "Did she ever say anything about him to you?"

     Hermione sighed. "No, she didn't. All she said was that she thought he was cute, though he does need a hair cut…"

     Ron laughed and put his arm around her. "One day we might have a kid and all you will be doing is telling the thing that it needs a hair cut." Hermione laughed as the other two approached.

     Harry looked at Ginny. "Gee, Gin, do you think we did something funny?"

    She giggled. "For you, James, I don't think it was intentional."

    "Oh, shut up," he said chuckling.

    His face turned serious as he sat down, Ginny sat in the seat next to him. Harry had just opened his mouth to say something when Dumbledore approached. The man faced Ron. "We can talk in my office. Why don't you go up there? I will be there shortly. The password is 'Fawkes' Phoenix Feathers'" Harry stifled a laugh at that and Dumbledore turned to look at him. His blue eyes twinkled, still not showing his age. 

     Ron nodded and gestured for the three others to follow him. It didn't take long for them to reach that familiar stone gargoyle. Harry smiled faintly and Ginny winked. When they were sitting comfortably in Dumbledore's office, Fawkes flew over to Harry and settled himself on his knee. Harry whistled the phoenix song lightly and the beautiful bird joined in. It had taken Harry ages to perfect the song but while he had been along he had needed something to comfort him. The song was just the thing. The three companions who were also in the room looked on in awe, but Ginny was the only one who had her eyes slightly narrowed. The bird nuzzled its scarlet head in Harry's palm as if to say 'I missed you'. Harry smiled and continued whistling.

      "That is the oddest thing I have ever seen," said an old weathered voice causing Harry to jump and stop whistling. He glanced over at the mage who had sat behind his desk. "I have never known anyone who was able to imitate that song so well." Dumbledore smiled. "James Black, it is a pleasure to meet you at last. I am—"

     "You are Albus Dumbledore," interrupted Harry. "And it is a pleasure to see you again."

     "Again? I don't believe I remember meeting you before."

     Harry's eyes twinkled. "I never said anything about meeting you, I just said it was a pleasure to see you again. I remember seeing you before at the MoM. If I remember right, you and a certain minister were not getting along too well."

     Ginny snorted, knowing this was a half-truth. Harry turned to face her and winked. "Though," he said, all business, "Can we cut to the case? I want to know why you are so keen to find 'the boy who lived', when he obviously does not wish to be found."

     Dumbledore sighed rubbing the bridge of his nose. "I have allowed him to run free for this many years. Now is the time for him to come back and face reality. He needs to be trained with his growing powers to defeat Voldemort." With every word that Dumbledore had said, Harry's pleasant expression had been wiped from his face. He was all but glaring at him by the time that he had finished talking.

     "I am sorry if I am mistaken, but do you own him? Is he your house elf that is willing to serve your every whim? Because from what I am hearing, I am wondering if this boy has ever done anything for himself. Also, you have allowed him to run free? If you have allowed him to go, then why am I here? Because you obviously know where he is, since you allowed—" his voice was sharp and his gaze locked with everyone else in the room "—him to go. Or was he actually smart and got out while he could? Because I believe you have absolutely no idea where he is, do you? And unless you want me to call it quits and not find him, I suggest you treat him like a human being that was thrown into the middle of things without his permission."

     Harry was fuming. Dumbledore looked at him in surprise. This was the first person that actually thought that Harry went out there on his own and he was actually standing up for the boy. Harry's eyes locked with Dumbledore's. Dumbledore blinked in surprise, he was sure he had just seen that boy's eye color change. But it had happened so quickly…

      "Never mind. Just tell me about his special 'powers'."

      Hermione started to speak up. "Umm, sir? I thought we decided not to tell Mr. Black the circumstances under which we need to find Harry."

      Harry turned and glared at her. "I will not find him unless I know why you want me to disrupt his privacy and screw his life some more."

      Ginny giggled at that, quickly turning it into a cough when Ron looked at her. 

      Dumbledore held up his hand. "Now Hermione, I believe we have to tell him, since he is so adamant about it. Now, James, Harry is a very special person. His history is amazing. He has overcome things that people like us, well maybe excluding you, would need to go to St. Mungdo's for. But what really makes him special are the powers that he receives at the age of 21—the age at which he is currently at. He is now able to do magic without a wand and without saying anything. All he has to do is think something, or even want something, and he is able to get it or make it happen. What makes that even more special is that all the spells in the world are in his head, along with descriptions of each. He is, with certain training, the most powerful thing in the world—even more than any creature. That is why we need to find him. He is dangerous without training and, not only that, but numerous people, also, seek him. He needs to defeat Voldemort as soon as he can."

      Ginny had to hand it to Harry—he was an excellent actor. He did not even look a little shocked. He frowned and looked everyone in the eyes, consecutively. "I need to think this over. Is it possible for someone to show me to where I will be staying?"

     Ginny stood up. "I'll take you, James. Follow me please."

     Harry stood up and gave a short nod to everyone as he walked out of the door.  

     Ginny turned on him as soon as they were a safe distance from Dumbledore's office. "How are you going to do this, Harry?"

     Harry held a finger to his lips and looked around. "Careful, Ginny, the walls have ears and those who don't have ghosts."

     Ginny chuckled as Harry answered her question. "I'll pretend to look for him for the two months I have left. I might go back to my home for a bit, but I have to pretend to look for him." Harry grinned wickedly, "I have a feeling I need to look in the U.S., want to come with?"

      She laughed. "Maybe. So when do you want to start training?"

      "Do you know how to teach me?"

      "I was the one that was going to teach you anyway."

     "Oh. So can we start tonight?"

     Ginny smiled. "Sounds good to me." 

     It was an empty potions room. One that looked like a potion had exploded in it and they had decided to move to a different room rather than clean this one. Harry scrunched his nose. The smell was intoxicating. Roses and all, but it was strong. Ginny told him to stand in the middle of the room and she faced him.  She smiled at him.

     "Okay, stand with your feet shoulder width apart and put your right hand in front of you." She demonstrated, putting her hand straight out in front of her as if to ward someone off. Harry copied her, feeling foolish.

      "Now relax completely, once you get the hang of not using your wand you won't need to focus as hard. But relax. Breath in and out, close your eyes." Her voice was soft and smooth; it made Harry feel like he was floating. Ginny smiled. "Now bring your arm down to your side. Remember to stay relaxed as you bring your arm down."

     As Harry did as she said, something amazing happened. Something that, to which the extent, amazed even Ginny. As his arm lowered his feet left the ground, but not even that. Ginny started to float also. She laughed, delighted. "Harry, I want you to open your eyes. You won't believe what you see!"

     Harry opened his eyes and then laughed. He did a little jig as Ginny clapped. 

     "Wow, this is awesome!  But it's missing one thing…" trailed Harry, with twinkling eyes.

    "What's that?"

    "Music," and with a clap of his hands music came on. Ginny giggled.

    "You catch on quickly," she said with a hand at her mouth.

     "I have a good teacher…" He floated over to her and bowed. He held out his hand. "May I have this dance?"

     Ginny curtsied as she put her hand in his. "You may."

     Harry laughed as he pulled Ginny closer, putting one arm around her waist and leaving one hand in hers. He twirled her as the music got louder. They just danced, full out danced. There was no frightened dancing, no dancing where the dancers were afraid of dancing. They danced on the ceiling, Harry laughing and pulling Ginny into dips and twirls, elaborate dancing—you name it, they most likely danced it. They were laughing as Harry slowly floated them down. He had an ear-to-ear smile on his face.

     "That was the most fun I've had in ages!"

     Ginny nodded in agreement. "No kidding! Where did you learn to dance like that, Harry?"

     Harry grimaced. "Etiquette class. It was required for my job. In fact, I believe they said something like 'you need to know how to look decent in social situations'."

     Ginny laughed. "Well, it certainly came in handy. Come on, I'll show you to your room."

     "Where is it?" he asked as they started walking down the hall. He looked over at Ginny. The sweat on her skin was making it glow, giving it a translucent feeling. He gulped. Her red hair curled softly around her face, falling from the band in her hair. He smiled. She was beautiful—there was no doubt about that. She looked over at him and mumbled slightly.

      "Hmm?" he said leaning toward her, "I didn't hear you. What did you say?"

      She bit her lip before she answered. "I was wondering what you would look like if you had a hair cut. I'll give you one?"

      Harry sighed, "But then everyone will know it's me, I can't let that happen."

      Ginny grinned mischievously. "Not if I cut it."

      Harry smiled, still high on life. "Sure, why not? As long as you can cut it so it doesn't scream my name."

      "I knew you'd see it my way! Trust me, I know just the thing for you!"

      Harry whistled for a bit as they walked. "So where is my room?"

     "Oh, it's right across from mine and mine is close to the Gryffindor common room. In fact, here it is!" She stopped in front of a portrait. Harry blinked in surprise, the oddity of it all. The picture was a painting of him with Hermione and Ron. The picture didn't move. Wait, the picture did move! The mini-Harry on the wall turned and winked at Harry. "Password, please, Ginny."

      "Chocolate Truffles," she said, watching the shocked expression on the real Harry's face. The portrait opened to reveal a hallway with two doors. Ginny pointed to the one on the right. "That's my room. The one on the left is yours." 

     They walked down the hallway and Ginny opened the door for Harry. She didn't allow him to see the rich emerald green and gold that made up his room. The bed that was placed in the corner, with a desk on the opposite wall… The wood was oak and the walls were green with shimmering gold stripes. She grabbed his wrist and led him straight to the bathroom that was connected to his room. That too was furnished in green and gold. Harry sat on the edge of the toilet seat while Ginny transfigured something into scissors. Ginny stood in front of him and reached over his head to cut the ponytail off. She lifted the hair up in front of her face disgustedly before throwing it into the garbage. She knelt down to eye his hair. Harry shut his eyes as he felt his head get lighter. A rush of coldness hit him as Ginny made his hair damp. He heard her mumble something about being sorry… A lock of hair hit his cheekbone… and another… The nape of his neck felt air next… Now the other side… He could feel her breathe on his face… She ran her hand through his hair to mess it up. She stood up and smiled satisfactorily. She nudged him with her knee. Harry opened his eyes and stood up to look in the mirror. His mouth dropped open in amazement. His hair was still long—strands resting below his eyes, along his cheekbone, leading to just under his ears. It wasn't all that messy. It flared slightly at the ends, curling around his face. It was a little grungy—looking messed up. Harry reached up and ran a hand through his thick hair. '_Wow_,' was all he could think. He turned to face Ginny. He threw all formalities away and just hugged her as he said thank you over and over again. Ginny looked up with a critical eye. She ran a hand through his hair and watched it fall back down.

     "It looks good on you, and you don't even look a bit like you used to," she teased.

     Harry mock punched her and they laughed. The two walked into his room. As Ginny was at the door and was about to go to her room, she turned and ran to him, giving him a hug.

     "I've missed you so much," she mumbled into his chest. Harry wrapped his arms around her.

     "I've missed you, too. Though, I have been keeping tabs on you guys. I have always been looking out for you. I will never let anything bad happen to you, just you remember that."

      After standing like that for a long time, Ginny finally pulled herself away and walked out the door. She paused before turning around. "Good night, Harry," she said before closing the door.

     "Good night, Ginny," he said from perched on the edge of his bed. He was looking at the door, knowing that she hadn't heard him.      

     He turned around, fingered his hair, and got into bed. "That was one interesting day," he mumbled before falling asleep.

     In the next room, Ginny stood with her arms around her, one hand touching her lips. '_It is good to have him back_,' she thought before getting ready to go to bed.

The end… Well of this chapter. 

A/N: I hope you liked this! I have one thing to say to all of you. If you want me to notify you when I update a story (or even write a new one…), tell me so in a review (or email me and tell me), and please put your email in the review also. This goes for both my stories. J Thanks to everyone, you people are awesome! I am glad that so many of you like my stories. 

Thanks to Pumpkin Hatching, Krazy Kris, and Katrina Skyfrost, they are my wonderful betas, and I must say they do a wonderful job. 

I am sorry to keep you waiting so long. Please forgive me.  J 

Please remember to review and you people are amazing!!

I'll try to update soon, but real life gets in the way of many things. 

Someone2

Post A/N: I am sorry about the reload. Somebody informed me of a mistake and I felt I needed to fix it as soon as I could. Sorry about any confusion!


	4. Arranged Meetings

Concealed

Chapter 4: Arranged Meetings

By: Someone2 

****

_You see you've love to run home_

_But you know you ain't got one_

_And you're livin' in a world _

_That you're best forgotten around here_

_And when you're thinkin' you're a joke_

_And nobody's gonna listen_

_To the one small point_

_I know they been missin' round here_

_~ "Broadway" By_

The Goo Goo Dolls 

     The next day dawned bright and early. The sun cast a glow on the tall man laying half off his bed. He turned onto his back, eyes wide open, newly cut hair brushing the floor. He quickly sat up when the blood that was rushing to his head caused him to feel nauseous. Harry stood up smiling, glancing at the clock. "Why are you up?" it read. Harry laughed and spoke to it.

      "Because I feel like it, if that is all right with you?" Harry smiled as the clock changed from "Why are you up?" to "Go get breakfast". 

      He quickly looked around his room, noticing the colors and the layout. His brow wrinkled in confusion. It was almost exactly like his room at home… He shook his head and went into the bathroom. He looked at his hair in the mirror. He ran a hand through his hair, watching strands fall above his eyes. He looked into the mirror, an odd look crossing his face. Last night that hair had fell onto his cheekbone… Now the ends flared slightly, headed toward his ears enough to cover his eyebrows. It was as though his hair knew he wanted it to cover his forehead. He reached up and pulled a chunk straight. He sighed in relief. It was still the same length. He let go of the chunk of hair he was holding and it bounced back to where it had been. He quickly got dressed, muggle clothes as usual, and decided to go wake up Ginny. It didn't take him long to get to her room. He went over to her bed and shook the lump in the middle. It groaned as it stretched out. Harry laughed.

     "Wake up, Ginny," he said softly. She swatted a hand at him.

     "Go 'way," came the mumbled reply.

     Harry sighed. "If you don't get up, I'll have to use my magic and I am pretty sure that I can create ice-cold water…."

     Her pillow muffled her voice as she answered. "I'm up."

     Harry sighed. "No, you aren't. If you don't get out of that bed in five seconds…" his voice trailed off threateningly.

     She still didn't get up. Harry shook his head and smiled. He held out his hand over her and suddenly a gush of ice-cold water sent Ginny upright and sputtering. Harry smirked.

     "I warned you," was all that he said. He went over to her dresser and pulled out clothes for her. Harry shoved them in her hands and pushed her toward her bathroom. "Now get ready."

     The zombie that was Ginny walked obediently to the bathroom and came out a few minutes later ready to go. She looked at him with half closed eyes as he steered her to the Great Hall. He glanced quickly at her as he sat her down at the Head Table. He looked around the room. Not a soul was there. He turned back to Ginny.

     "Yes, let's get you some tea." She nodded feverishly.

     Harry rolled his eyes as he gave her a cup. Two spoonfuls of sugar, no milk. He wasn't sure how he knew or even remembered that. 

     "Not much of a morning person, are you?" She shook her head, not taking her eyes away from the cup in her hands. Harry laughed at the sight of her. Her red hair was falling in her face and her eyes were half closed. She was slouched over the already-half-gone cup of tea. A button on her shirt was placed in the wrong hole and her hair looked like a bird's nest. She turned and glared at him. He held up his hands in mock surrender. Harry looked around quickly, and, seeing nobody, waved his hand making Ginny's hair smooth out and fixing her shirt. She gave a thankful grin as she felt the rush of his magic pass over her. It was quite a while before anyone came into the Great Hall, and that wait was entirely in silence. Harry glanced at the woman walking in. He smiled. 

     "Finally!" he called out. "A person who I just might be able to have a conversation with."

     Hermione laughed at that. He wasn't a bad person, if you could get past the thing about Harry… She looked at him in surprise. His black hair was shorter and more stylish. Grungy, would be the perfect word to describe it. Messy and grungy. His blue eyes twinkled at her and she smiled. She looked at the half-asleep girl as she sat down next to him.

      "How on earth did you wake Ginny up? She's never up this early in the mornings," she said, surprised.

      A corner of Harry's mouth quirked up. "I'm special…" he paused before continuing, "Well, that and lots of cold water and tea."

      Hermione laughed. "I like your hair," she said, gesturing to her own hair as she said it. "It kind of reminds me of someone, but I can't remember who…"

      Harry chuckled. "Obviously the person wasn't too important if you can't remember him."

      She smiled and nodded. "True…"

      Harry looked at her. "Why do I have a feeling that there is a _'but'_ coming?"

      "Because there is," Hermione said simply. "See, here it comes: But I can't shake the feeling that the person is important."

      Harry's eyes twinkled and a faint smile crossed his lips. "Maybe the person is, then. You won't know until you remember, though."

      Harry looked around at the still-empty room. "Why isn't anybody up?"

      Hermione burst out laughing. "Because it is a Saturday. Nobody ever gets up this early on a Saturday. Well… Except for me."   

      "I find that hard to imagine," Harry said keeping a straight face. He actually found that the opposite—he found it easy to imagine. However, something wasn't sitting with him quite well. Why was Hermione being so nice to him…? Could she have found out? No, Harry wouldn't let himself think that way. Right now this was a game. A game of illusion. Just how long would it take his former, and current, friends to figure out who he was? That was the name of the game. Harry mentally shook his head. Hermione probably decided that her former attitude was going to get her nowhere and that being nice to him would probably get him working faster. And, indeed, that was the reason that was going through Hermione's head as she watched the man next to her drift off into a world of his own. As she tried calling his name, to get his attention, Ginny became more functional and reached behind Harry to smack his head. Harry turned and glared at her as Hermione tried to stifle her laughter. Ginny shrugged innocently as Harry fumed silently. 

     "That's for waking me up at the crack of dawn," she said as if daring him to defy her.

     Harry reached and gently smacked her on the arm. Just enough to get her attention. Harry mimicked her as he shrugged, a portrait of innocence. Ginny glared at him.

     "That was for cutting my hair," he said, knowing that Hermione was trying to calm herself down before Ginny's attention turned to her. Ginny was still glaring at him. "What? You didn't expect me to let you cut my hair without me using that against you, did you?" 

     Before Ginny could even open her mouth to answer, Ron came walking in with Dumbledore. He stopped in shock at the sight of Hermione, Ginny, and Harry talking and laughing. Well, maybe more for the fact that Ginny was up and able to form coherent sentences. Dumbledore continued walking and nodded his head in greeting to Ginny.

     "Good Morning, Miss Weasley. This is quite an unexpected happening. You normally aren't up this early."

     "And for good reason. Mornings are for sleeping," she said yawning at Dumbledore. "James woke me up for some unexplainable reason."

      "You can quit glaring at me, Ginny," Harry said laughing. "And I do have a perfectly explainable reason as to why I woke you up."

      Ron walked over at that time. "What reason was that?"

      "I let her cut my hair," Harry said dully.

      "Oh, that's why you look different," he said, sitting down and starting to eat. Everyone stared at him and then started laughing. 

     After a week of lessons and people sucking up to him, Harry pretended to go look for Harry. Actually, he was going to his work to tell Merlin why Harry Potter hadn't been found yet. And he wasn't looking forward to the meeting. 

     Harry walked into the ministry building with a certain aura around him. The people who had worked with him for the last few years could tell but they couldn't put their finger on what was different. It was almost as though he was radiating power and strength… Harry jogged down the stairs, nodding in greeting to his co-workers, and went into his office. Yes, I said his office. He was one of the higher personas in his department, which lent him a certain amount of respect. But any respect he received, he had earned. His office was large and had a view of the countryside. The countryside around Hogwarts, in fact, but it was part of that countryside that few knew and fewer saw. Harry quickly got some papers in order—ones that gave evidence that Harry Potter was successfully avoiding him. All of that evidence was made up, of course, but no one but him and Ginny knew that. Harry gritted his teeth and walked back into the busy hallway to go to Merlin's office. Along the way someone he had partnered with once or twice came up to him and walked along side him. Maze was a tall, black man with short, buzz-cut hair. He was called Maze because he was as tricky as one, that and he was able to find his way out of any tricky situation. No one but Harry knew his real name. But Harry had been threatened profusely that if he ever called him by his real name that Maze would not be responsible for his actions, so Harry kept that small bit of information to himself. Maze studied Harry for a second before laughing. Harry glared before responding. 

     "Well, are you going to tell me what you find so funny?"

     "Man, you must've gotten in with a chick 'cause there is no other way you would look that different."

     "I have not 'gotten in' with anybody," Harry said, eyes twinkling.

     "Then tell me why you got you're hair cut," Maze challenged.

     "Umm, I wanted a change?" Harry said, deliberately sounding guilty. "Alright, I let someone cut my hair. Is that such a big deal?"

     "Not really," he said brightly, "but I seem to remember you saying that you weren't going to let anyone cut your hair. Plus, you seem different."

     "I do?"

     "Yeah, and getting some from a chick is the only thing I can think of that could change a person that much. So what are you doing here? I heard that you got stuck with a huge assignment. Must be a biggy if you have to check in with Merlin."

      "Yeah," Harry said, running a hand through his hair, "I have to find Harry Potter and damned if the kid isn't avoiding me."

      "So you're having trouble with a case? Wicked, never thought I would see the day."

      Harry smiled. "Can I trust you?"

      An odd look crossed Maze's face. "Course you can. Why wouldn't you be able to?"

      Harry shrugged. "No idea. Anyway, don't tell anyone, but I know exactly where the kid is, I just want to give him a bit more freedom. I think he deserves it."

      "So you know were the kid is? Wicked."

      Harry smiled. "Yeah, just promise me you won't tell a soul. Give me your word."

      "You have it. I promise I won't tell anyone. Well, I have to go fight some evil arse, so if you will excuse me?" he asked backing away. Harry just laughed and walked into Merlin's office. He looked up to see the man glaring at him. 

     "Where is he, Black?" Merlin snapped.

     Harry just handed him the papers and lounged in some chair. "The kid is doing a bloody good job of avoiding me. Are you sure we need to find him? I mean he really does not want to be found by the looks of it."

      "What do you mean he's avoiding you?"

     "Every time I get close to where he could be, he disappears. I swear he can just disappear. You know, just go away completely. It's odd, he leaves no traces whatsoever," he said shaking his head. 

     Merlin slammed his hand down on his desk. "We need to find him, damnit. I am going to tell you something that no one else knows about, Black. Harry Potter is the whole reason for this department at the moment. We are here to train him and, by God, die for him. We are some of the most powerful sorcerers in the world and we are technically are here at his disposal."

     Harry's eyes narrowed, he did not like the sound of all that but one thing didn't sound right… "What do you mean at the moment? I thought we were only here to fight evil."

     "We are here to fight evil, but right now we need to protect that man who doesn't want to be found. I was just reading up on it today. We are supposed to fight under the most powerful light person on earth during times of great despair. And Harry Potter is the most powerful. He is the boss of this whole department, hands down."

     "What if he doesn't want to be boss?"

     Merlin looked at Harry with a tortured expression. "He doesn't have a choice, I don't have a choice. He needs to be found. Just find the damn man and get out of my sight for the next two weeks."

     As Harry was walking out of the room he could hear a faint mumbling. "Just find the damn man…"

     Harry shook his head and quickly made his way back to Hogwarts. He needed to tell Ginny about this… Boy, did he need to tell Ginny about this, but not now, the time didn't feel right. Yes, He would wait for a bit…  

     The next month went by quickly. Hermione and Harry were civil to each other—never talking about finding Harry helped that. Ginny continued to teach Harry and Harry continued to wake her up at the crack of dawn. Though, Ginny tried to retaliate by trying to wake him up, but somehow he always seemed to turn it back to her. Harry went searching for 'The Boy Who Lived' a few times, but, in reality, only went to his apartment and to his office. He had come up with many creative excuses to give Merlin as to why Harry Potter hadn't been found yet. All of these meetings were prime time to tell Merlin that he was Harry Potter, but for some reason he just couldn't get past the feeling that the right time would present itself and it wasn't the right time. He hadn't talked to Dumbledore since that first night, though it wasn't from lack of trying on Dumbledore's part. Harry was avoiding him, and was getting good at it. 

     The first of October had come up, and Harry's eyes were now a turquoise color. Nobody had noticed the change, except for Ginny. Ron was beginning to think that James liked Ginny and vise versa. He thought that Ginny had gotten over her crush on Harry and was happy that she was finally moving on. For some reason, though, no protective urges were kicking in. Ron felt that he could trust James. Sirius had not showed up to meet James Black, and, for some reason, had no yearning to meet him. Harry was getting restless from the waiting. He had not seen his godfather in more than four years, and he just wanted to see the man. The public reason for Harry wanting Sirius to come was that he wanted to question the older man. Sirius might just have information no body else has, you know…

     October twenty-ninth dawned late for Harry. He just couldn't get comfortable in that large castle. Even though it used to be a home for him, it felt like a prison. The same type of prison that it felt like in his seventh year. Things were happening outside those stone walls and he had no notion of what was happening. So he lay in bed, not doing a thing, just staring at the ceiling and thinking. For some reason he couldn't face the man that had protected him… And the man that he wanted to see didn't want to see him. Things were just not going the right way. He had already nearly mastered his new powers and now he was bored. He sat up quickly. There was one thing that he hadn't done yet… But he hadn't done it for four years… He raced to Ginny's room to find her sitting at her desk writing a letter. 

      "Ginny," he said, already in a pleading tone. "You have to get me a broom. I need to do something, anything, and sitting and staring at the ceiling isn't helping."

     She didn't look up from her writing as she pointed to a case by her bed. "Mine is in there; you can use that for now. I'll try to get your broom from storage, but that will be hard without you being in public yet."    

     Harry grabbed the broom and gave Ginny a peck on the cheek for thanks before running out of the room. He ran the entire way out to the Quidditch field, nearly bulldozing some sleepy students out of his way before he got to it. He beamed as he took it all in. Yes, this is what he wanted. He wanted freedom. To feel the wind around him, not needing to hide, not needing to pretend. He jumped on the broom and shot off like a rocket. He was doing barrel rolls and loop-de-loops. Diving and spinning around the goal hoops. Right now, all he wanted was the speed and the thrill. He was going through old exercises at a frenzied pace, not noticing the person looking on in awe. This girl sat at the top of the stands. She was a petite thing with long dark hair and almond shaped eyes. She watched the older man with the dark hair whipping in his face and eyes closed flying. And flying in every sense of the word. It looked like he could jump off the broom and not even that would stop him. The man dived straight down, leveling out at the last second, feet grazing the dewy grass. In a single motion he slipped off the broom and held it in his hands as he walked toward the edge of the school. The girl pursed her lips and then decided to make herself known.

      Harry nearly jumped when he heard clapping. Had someone been watching the entire time? He turned and looked in the direction where the sound was coming from. She waved him over. When Harry was sitting next to her, she held out her hand. He took it after a moment of studying her. He nearly laughed out loud. She was the same person who he had made a face at during the first feast. 

      "Nice to meet you, sir," she said politely. "My name is Ama. I couldn't help but notice you flying. You are wonderful!"

      "James Black," Harry smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Ama. And thank you. I haven't done that in forever."

      "Fly? Why not?"

      "Work, and hiding," he said with a slight grin.

      "What were you hiding from?" she asked, honestly wanting to know.

      "Myself," he said sighing. 

      "But isn't that always how it is?" Ama inquired. "People are always hiding their true selves. But I don't," she looked ashamed. "Maybe that's why people stay away from me. Because I am myself and everybody knows that nothing they do can change that."

      Harry smiled at her. "You seem to be a wonderful person. I had a friend like that once. She was always into her books, studying you know. And she was smart and never hid it. My other friend hated her. He thought that she was stuck up," he laughed at that. "She showed him though."

      "How so?"

      "They're married. We were all friends after an incident that happened in first year."

      "I wish I had friends," she sighed, a wistful look on her face.

      "What am I then? A singing monkey?" Harry asked, forcing her to look at him. Ama was still young, around 13 years old, she didn't need this, and Harry knew how she felt. Having no friends the first eleven years of his life helped him with that, and no one deserved to be isolated like she was. "Am I not a friend? What about Ginny? I have a feeling that she would love to meet you." 

      Ama just sat there speechless, having an older, bloody hot guy say that he was your friend… That was just too much. Harry stood up and grabbed her hand. He started pulling her to Ginny's room. The girl needed to see the youngest Weasley. About halfway there, Ama started walking alongside him on her own.

     "So, what house are you in?" Harry asked, out of the blue.

     "Gryffindor, third year," she said shyly.

     "Do you like your classes?"

      "Oh, yes!" she said.

      It went on like that until they reached the picture of Harry and his friends. Harry mumbled the password while winking at Ama, knowing that she heard what he said and knowing that she knew it was an invitation. As they were walking, Harry nodded to his door.

      "That's my room, and this," he opened Ginny's door without knocking, "is Ginny's. She's the redhead that's sitting in the corner who won't even look at us."

      "But can hear every word you're saying," Ginny spoke up, finally turning around. "And who is this? James, I thought I told you not to scare the students."

       Harry laughed as he put a hand on Ama's shoulder. "This is Ama. She is a third year Gryffindor."

       Ginny smiled as she walked over to the girl. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Ama," she said while shaking Ama's hand. The shy girl smiled back at Ginny. Out of the blue a voice popped in Ginny's head. _Ginny, it's me, Harry,_ said the voice. _I want you to talk to her, she has no friends and she needs someone. I already told her that I am a friend but she needs to talk to another girl. Please talk to her_.

      _Are you kidding me, Harry?_ Ginny thought back. _Of course I'll help out. But she's probably shocked as it is. I mean having a hot guy suddenly say that he's your friend…._

      _You think I'm hot?_

      _Shut up. And when did you learn how to do this_?

      _Not now. Just talk to her._

      Ginny gave a small nod and started talking to Ama. "Come on, Ama. Let's go walk around the castle and talk for a bit."

      Ama turned her awed face toward Ginny. "You mean it? You want to talk to me?"

      "Why wouldn't I?" Ginny turned to Harry. "Goodbye, James."

      Harry held up his hands in surrender. "Okay, I can take a hint. I'm leaving now. See you, Ama. Gin."

      A parting hung in Ginny's head from Harry. _Thanks, Gin_. Ginny smiled at his back as he left and then turned to Ama. Ama looked at her with a sly grin.

      "You like him," she said quietly.

      Ginny opened her mouth in shock. "No, I don't." 

      "Yes, you do. It's so obvious. I bet you two could start talking in front of a random person and they'd be able to tell that you like him."

      Ginny laughed. "Maybe I do, maybe I don't."

      Ama smirked. "I think it leans more to the 'maybe I do' part of that sentence."

      "Fine, I like him, okay? And you say you're thirteen? When did you get so perceptive anyway?" Ginny asked, amazed.

      "Told you so," Ama said smugly. "Yes, I'm thirteen. And I'm perceptive? I always thought that I was rather unobservant. Who knew?"

      Ginny laughed. "I think you and I will get along quite well. Now how about that walk?"

      That day the two were seen throughout the castle laughing and talking. Some was even about Harry and about needing to find Harry Potter.

      "So you're telling me that James is supposed to find Harry Potter?" Ama asked as they passed the Charms classroom.

      "Shhh, no one is supposed to know," Ginny whispered. "Only Hermione, Ron, Dumbledore, James, and I know."

      "And you told me? Wicked," she said amazed.

      "And I told you," Ginny said mocking Ama. Ama laughed but then turned serious.

      "Thank you," she said quietly.

      "No problem," came the sad reply.

      Harry lay peacefully on his back on the floor in his room. He was making a ball levitate and change color. The ball was a fuchsia color and a small distance from the ceiling, when Ginny came storming in. She stepped over him and sat on his bed in a huff. 

      "Where did you meet her?" 

       "I was flying, Ginny, and she saw me. We got to talking and I thought she needed someone to talk to. She seemed very lonely and I hate it when people are lonely."

     "You're a good person, Harry."

     "Shh, you'll ruin my reputation if you say that out loud."

     Ginny laughed. "Why on earth are you staring at the ceiling?"

     "I'm not."

     "Then what are you doing?"

     "I'm staring at the ball that is by the ceiling."

     "Oh," she said looking at the now purple ball that was a foot from the ceiling. "Why is it up there?"

     "Practice."

     "And?"

     "I think you know me too well. Boredom."

     "Thought so." Ginny kicked her foot out slightly, nudging Harry in the ribs. Harry laughed as he tickled the bottom of her foot. "You never did tell me about your glasses, where are they?"

     "Another potion, to tell you the truth. Only this one lasts four months. I won't have to wear glasses for a while when my eyes are green again, so I'm pretty happy. Want to know something?"

     "What?"

     "The people who I work with, they don't know what color my eyes really are. I've changed it from blue to gray to brown."

     "Why did you do that?"

     Harry laughed. "So if I forgot to take the potion and my eyes turned green, everyone would think that I just changed them that color and not think anything else of it. Smart, isn't it?"

     "Very," she said laughing but then a semi-serious look crossed her face. "So Harry, when did you learn how to do that mind thingy?"    

     "You mean when you and I talked mind-to-mind?"

     "Yeah," Ginny said smiling slightly.

     "I don't exactly know. That was the first time I did that. All I remember is that I needed to tell you something without anyone else hearing us, and without drawing attention to ourselves. The next thing I know, I think something, a spell I think, and I'm in your head," Harry said, shrugging. Though, it didn't really look like he was shrugging…

     "That understandable," Ginny said amazed.

     "Is it?"

     "Do you remember what Dumbledore said about your powers? He said that you had all the knowledge in your head and all you needed to do to activate it is think it and will it to happen. So what you did is understandable," Ginny laughed at his pinched expression.  

     "I think I know everything there is to know about myself and then there is something new," and odd expression crossed his face. "Ginny, let's go to Hogsmeade with Hermione and Ron. What do you say? It would be fun." Harry let go of his concentration on the ball and caught it when it fell down. After he did that, he sat down next to Ginny and his eyes pleaded with her. "Come on, what harm could it do?"

      Ginny sighed, "Fine, let's go find Hermione and Ron."

      With that Harry grabbed Ginny's hand and pulled her all the way to Ron and Hermione's room. He knocked on the door and, when Hermione opened it, barged right in, still dragging Ginny. He quickly let go of Ginny when he started to talk. 

      "I want to see Hogsmeade. Do you two want to come with Ginny and I? What do you say?"

      Ron, sitting on the bed, was all for it and agreed right away. Hermione, however, thought that Harry should be trying to find Harry and not going into a town. And she took no time in pointing out that fact.

     "Hermione, honey, everyone needs a break sometimes," Ron said sweetly. "Remember third year? Come on, nothing will go wrong just because he wants to go sightseeing once."

      Hermione sighed, allowing herself to be dragged along on the trip. "All right, all right. Just let me go get ready."

      Harry eagerly agreed and sat down to wait.

      About fifteen minutes later they were still waiting for her.

      Harry shrugged at the odd feeling. Something was pulling him towards Hogsmeade. And it was making him feel restless. He had never felt this before, but he wasn't worried. He had been feeling out-of-tough for a few days now. Harry's leg started moving up and down as he sat waiting for Hermione to get ready. Harry still felt anxious and he needed to move. He tried to get his leg to stop moving but all he caused was for the movement to go to his fingers. He started drumming them on the table. Ginny and Ron were talking quietly able something or another; Harry really didn't care what the topic was. He checked his watch and cleared his throat.

     "Will she take much longer?" he asked, his eyes showing his distress.

      Ginny frowned. "What's wrong?"

      Harry shrugged. "I just don't know. I think I'm just anxious to see Hogsmeade, but I'm not sure… Something doesn't seem right…" 

      "What are you talking about, James?" asked Ron, slightly suspicious at Harry's words.

      Harry raked a hand through his hair. "That's just it. I don't know exactly. I just feel like I need to be in Hogsmeade and soon."

      Ron frowned at his tone of voice, it seemed like he really didn't know what was wrong. Hermione chose that time to walk into the room. She smiled.

     "Let's go. I want to get a book to read while we're there." With that said, everyone groaned. Hermione glared and they walked out of the room.

     Walking to the city, Harry felt something odd. The fine hairs on the back of his neck were standing on end and all his senses seemed on high alert. He felt like he was being watched. He opened his mouth to call out but he never got the chance. The last thing he remembered was a cloth coming over his mouth and then darkness. A lot of darkness. 

     Ginny heard Harry crumple and fall, and before she could call out to Ron and Hermione a cloth clamped over her mouth. Ginny breathed in and passed out. The person managed to take Ron and Hermione without a fight, too. 

     The dark man smiled. It was like taking candy from a baby…

A/N: Wow, long chap and a cliffie. Awe, maybe you won't yell at me much when you realize just why I took so long to get this up, hmm? But I'll be mean for now and not tell you. I won't take *too* much time getting the next chapter out, maybe you'll only have to wait a month, who knows? I'm sorry. I'm just in an evil mood right now. 

Thanks to my betas—wonderful, wonderful people they are—Pumpkin Hatching, Katrina Skyfrost (sorry I posted this without getting it back from you), and Krazy Kris.  :) 

Thanks to everyone who reviewed you people are the best in the world. I'll try to send an email to you all, but if I send it to you more than once, or you didn't get it all, tell me and I'll fix it. It is hard to keep track of everyone who asks. Does anyone know what I could do to make this easier?

Remember that I own the idea (I think anyway) and anything that you haven't heard of before. Unfortunately, I don't own Harry Potter or anything written by J.K. Rowling. 

Thanks again!

Remember to review and hope you enjoyed,

Someone2

A/N: 2/26/02 Sorry about the repost. There was an error I needed to fix. Thanks to the people who saw it for telling me about it! :) ~S2 


	5. New Information

Concealed

Chapter 5: New Information

By: Someone2 To what do I owe this gift my friend? 

_My life, my love, my soul?_

_I've been dancing with the devil way too long_

_And it's making me grow old_

~"Hide" by Creed

     Harry woke up feeling groggy and weighed down. Though the "weighed down" feeling could have come from the people draped over him. Ginny was lying on his chest and Hermione was sprawled over his legs with Ron over her. Harry chuckled, but then realized something. The person who captured them had used a muggle knock-out method—chloroform. Harry practically growled at the thought of the person as he managed to wiggle out from under everyone. He put Ron and Hermione in a better position before checking out the situation they were in.

      They were in a dungeon. The walls were made out of thick stone and the door was oak reinforced with steel. There was a small window looking out from the dark room. The window let in a small patch of light. It fell over Ginny's hair, making it glow like fire. Harry swallowed hard and looked out the barred window. All he could see was the end of the hallway where the pale light was coming from. Harry sighed and turned around as he heard some rustling. 

     "Move around, the stiffness will go away," he said to the three people looking at him through heavy-lidded eyes. Hermione blinked as she sat up. 

     "Where are we?" she asked through a yawn.

      "It seems as though we are in a dungeon, " Harry answered rather dryly. "What seems odd to me," he started as they all became more awake, "is that they used muggle methods to get us here. And I think 'here' is somewhere by Voldemort. But why would he use muggle methods? Unless… Yeah, that's probably it. For some reason unknown to us, Voldemort wants to talk. But why…?"

     The other three sat somewhat amused as Harry talked to them and himself. Ginny frowned.

     "James, think about it. Why else would he want us? You know the answer," she said.

     "Harry Potter? But they don't know, do they Ginny?" Harry was beginning to get worked up. "Please tell me they don't, please—"

     "James, calm down. They don't know. They think you know where he is and we are to get him to come," Ginny said quietly.

     Harry grinned. _How ironic_, he thought dryly.

     Ginny laughed, and Ron and Hermione looked on confused. They had no idea what the two of them were laughing about.

     _Yes, it is rather ironic, isn't it?_ Ginny thought back. _But let's not think about this right now, they're looking at us oddly. _

_     Done._

     Harry looked at them and smiled.

     "So right now, we're hostages… What do we do?" asked Ron.

     A gleam came into Harry eyes and his mouth spread into a sinister smile. "We plan," Harry answered quietly.

     "Plan what?" asked Ron.

     Harry's smile didn't fade. "We plan what we say and how we fight. I think I should do the talking."

     "Why?" Hermione asked with a glare. "Aren't we capable of talking for ourselves?"

     "I don't doubt your abilities, Mrs. Weasley, but I have most likely dealt with more Death Eaters than you. After all, that _is_ part of my job," Harry said all of that in a cold tone. 

     "Oh," said Hermione a bit meekly. "I forgot. I'm sorry. We need to work together, forgive me?"

     Harry winked and smiled kindly. "Of course."

     Harry squatted and folded his hands, putting his elbows on his knees. He looked at his three sitting companions. "Can any of you do defense magic without a wand?"

     Everyone, except Ginny, looked at him with a shocked expression. "Are you implying that you can?" Hermione said a bit pompously.

     Harry smirked. "I guess that means you can't. Can the rest of you answer?"

     "All of us can do basic spells, but that's it," Ginny said. A suspicious look came into her eyes. "You aren't going to do what I think you're going to do, are you?" Harry didn't answer nor meet her eyes. "James, you can't, you're not ready yet. You know that."

     "I know, but I should be able to keep him out of the running for a few months," Harry said with a lopsided grin, meant for him to achieve his way.

     Ginny sighed. "Fine, but do try and restrain yourself? You don't want to end up in the Hospital Wing."

     Harry gave her a quick salute and faced all of them. "Do you think that you will be able to knock out some Death Eaters?"

     Ron thought for a minute and nodded. "We should be able to."

     "Good. Then I'll take care of the talking and Voldemort, when we see him. You three just knock out as many Death Eaters as you can. You have to trust me. We are not leaving until we see Voldemort. I want him hurt until someone,"—_like me,_ he thought to Ginny—"kills the—"

     "James, don't even think the word I know you were about to say," Ginny interrupted with a smile.

     "Why?" Harry asked laughing. "You say worse."

     "I know, which is why you aren't going to say it. I will. That bastard is going to die—soon."

     The three others nodded. Ron smiled. "Damn right, Gin, but don't you think we're going to need Harry for that? I mean we don't exactly know where he is," with that he glanced purposely at Harry. The black-haired man fidgeted and then stopped with a jump. 

     "Oh my god," he said quietly. Then he said it a bit louder, running a hand through his hair.

     "James, what is it?" asked Ginny.

     "I don't believe it," Harry stood up and slammed a fist into the wall. A few bits of dust fell to the floor. "A man in my department, everyone calls him Maze. He was the one who brought us here, I'm sure of it. I can't believe I told him… Though it makes sense now, the reason why he was asking all those questions… And how he was able to sneak up on us, he was one of our best agents. I just can't believe it," he hit the wall again and rested his forehead against it. 

     Ginny stood up and put a hand on his arm. "What are you going on about?"

     "Everyone in my department, well a certain part of it, knows I am supposed to find Harry Potter. I was talking to Maze and I confided in him; he began asking about it more after that. He was always asking. I told him not to tell anyone, but I said I knew where Harry Potter was but I was going to leave the boy alone until Halloween. My god, I was so stupid…" his voice trailed off and understanding dawned in Ginny's eyes.

     But that wasn't the case for Ron or Hermione. White fury burned in her eyes as Hermione turned to Ron. "Trust him," she shrieked. "Trust him, you told me. Now what do you think?"

     Ron turned to Harry. "You jerk. You've known where Harry is for god-knows-how-long and you didn't mention it to us?" Then he looked at Ginny. "Or did you?" Ginny bowed her head in what looked like shame. 

     "My own sister! You've wanted Harry back all this time, and yet you've let him hide it from us?"

     The feeling that looked like shame actually turned out to be anger. "You are an insufferable git! You have no idea—"

     A calm feeling washed over her. Harry had put a hand on her arm and used magic to cut her off. "You're right. Both of you are right, Ron. I should have told you. However, there is more to it than you think."

     "Like what?" Ron asked crudely. Ginny made to go hit him, but Harry held her back.

     "You wouldn't have recognized him. He has certain changes in his appearance and he won't look the same until Halloween. I wanted to give him that much time to get himself together, after all he is about to loose his freedom," Harry sighed. "Trust me, for all you know Voldemort could have captured him and not even have known who he was. For all you know, you could have talked to him in the street and not have known it. That is how different he looks. The beauty of it is that he didn't even move away to hide, he hid right under everyone's noses and no one knew the difference," Harry winked at Ginny when the other two weren't looking. "Another thing is that he has changed, he isn't quite what anyone would think," Harry sighed, he hated deceiving his friends. "And another thing is that he really hates having to keep things from you, but he loves having his freedom. There are no chains around him now."

      "Are you serious?" Hermione asked quietly. Both, she and Ron hadn't thought of things quite that way.

      "No, I do believe that Sirius is Harry's godfather," Harry said, trying to make the situation lighter, "but I am telling the truth."

      "I swear," Harry added softly, "that he wants to tell you but he just can't make himself."

      "We're sorry," Ron said, while Hermione nodded. "We need to work together at times like these, not fight."

      Harry smiled. "Already forgiven. And I'm sorry for not telling you."

      "All's forgiven," Ron said smiling. Hermione frowned. 

      "Before I forgive you, could you tell me who you really are?" asked Hermione quietly.

      "What do you mean?" asked Harry with a slight grin. 

      "Your real name. There was no 'James Black' until about three years ago. So who are you?" Hermione's eyes narrowed.

      "You are absolutely correct. My name isn't really my, well, name. I changed it when I got my job, but I'm not going to tell you what it really is, it doesn't mean much right now. I'll tell you when the time is right," Harry answered. 

    They were in that dungeon for a day before anyone came and talked to them. All four of them had been sitting up and talking, when the door opened and a tall man stepped into the cell. Harry glared at the black man. 

     "Maze, if I didn't want to see Voldemort, I would kill you. And not just for being a Death Eater," Harry's tone said that he wasn't joking. Maze gulped. He had seen the power in Harry's eyes and if he hadn't had Voldemort to back him he would have ran. 

     "But you are in a dungeon, in Voldemort's fortress to be exact. So you aren't going to do that, are you now?" Maze said cockily, hiding his fear. "Now tell me where Harry Potter is."

     Harry lifted a finger to his lips and wrinkled his forehead in confusion. "Harry Potter? Never heard of him," Harry said after pretending to think a bit. 

     "Ha, ha, James," Maze said sarcastically. "Now tell me where he is." Maze slowly brought out his wand and pointed it at Harry. Harry didn't even bat an eyelash.

     "Told you, never heard of the man. Who is he?" 

     "Wrong answer, man. _Crucio!_" he shouted. The light raced toward Harry and hit him in the stomach. Harry crumpled into a heap, writhing around on the ground. He was moaning in pain. Ginny raced up to him, shouting at Maze. The words used amazed Maze; he didn't know that such a small thing could have such a big mouth. 

      Ginny raced to Harry. Her heart was beating more than usual and the taste of vomit rose in her mouth. The curse shouldn't have hurt Harry; his power should have protected him. She knelt down beside him and took his hand. It was only when he squeezed her hand in reassurance and winked at her, did she realize that he was faking it.  She slapped his arm playfully but made it look like she was just supporting him. Maze let the curse go.

     "Now, tell me where the boy is," his gruff voice demanded.

     "Dream on, hotshot," said Harry calmly. Harry walked up to him and grabbed Maze's wand turning it back on its owner. He pushed Maze against the wall and brought his arm up so that it pinned him in that position. He put a little pressure on the man's windpipe to show that if he wanted to, he could kill him right now. Harry held the wand just a millimeter from Maze's face. 

     "Now I want you to tell Tom that I want to talk to him sometime tomorrow."—A little more pressure against the man's throat—"Just tell him that I think that he'll like the information." Harry backed away before handing Maze the wand and giving him a push out into the hall. "Good bye, Maze. And if I ever see you again, I will kill you, do you understand?" Harry said all of this with a sense of ease. He smiled good-naturedly and walked back into the cell. He turned just as the door swung shut. 

     Ginny gasped as his eyes locked with hers. She walked up to him and pushed his hair away from his forehead. She pulled his head toward hers and whispered in his ear.

     "James, your eyes, they're green and your scar is back."

     Harry pulled back in shock. "Are you serious? But it should have lasted another day. I know it should have lasted another day," his voice sounded loud in the small room to him.

     "I'm telling you the truth. Ask Ron or Hermione if you don't believe me," Ginny said, folding her arms across her chest.

     Harry turned to Ron. "What color are my eyes?"

     "They're blue, of… Wait, no, they're green."

     "Told you so," said Ginny. "Now what are you going to do? I mean, this is going to put a damper on things isn't it?"

     "No, it won't. I was going to tell them tomorrow, but the magic I used to protect me from the curse must have overridden the potion. I guess I have to tell them now."

     "What's going on?" Hermione asked looking from one face to another. The man standing next to Ginny faced them. Emerald eyes burned into hers. "Why are your eyes green? They were blue a few minutes ago…" her voice trailed off and then her eyes widened. "Unless…"

     Ginny reached out and squeezed Harry's hand as he looked at the two others. He gulped, opened his mouth to speak and then gulped again. "I have a few things to tell you two. You know that I've known where Harry is for a while now, right? Well, I've known where he's been for a few years now. Mainly ever since he disappeared," Harry sighed.

     "What do you mean?" Ron asked, standing up and putting an arm around Hermione, who had gone white.

     "I mean," his voice broke and he started over. "I mean that I am,"—he pointed to himself with his free hand—"Harry Potter. I have the scar to prove it."

     Hermione burst into tears and Ron turned red with rage. "Why didn't you tell us right away? Hell, why did you even go away in the first place?" Ron demanded in a tone barely over a whisper. 

     "I had to, Ron," Harry said with his head bowed. He looked up and met Ron's eyes with his own. "I would have given everything to fight for the cause my parents fought for and everyone was sending me back to the Dursley's. They were imprisoning me. Everyone was putting me away, lock and key." Harry ran a hand through his hair. "You of all people should understand, Ron. Weren't you the one who always needed to make something of yourself, to shine over all your brothers? And Hermione, weren't you the one who buried yourself in schoolwork to show everyone that just because you were muggle-born didn't mean anything? I needed to do what I was good at and no one would let me. They protected me. I know what they thought, and even said behind my back. 'Oh, he's Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, we need to make sure he's safe and doesn't get himself into anything bad. He is the savior of the wizarding world, you know.' How do you think that made me feel? I wanted to fight for the cause and people were putting me on a pedestal. People died for me. They died so I would be safe. I started thinking about it in seventh year. If that was going to be the result of me being safe, then did I even want to be? 

     "So I ran, I admit it. But I didn't run where you thought I did," he smiled at that. "No, not at all. I ran to fight. The first year after I was gone, I was freelancing. I was monitoring Death Eater activities. I went all over Europe and even went to America a few times. Dumbledore knew, he knew that I was the one sending the information—"

     "You… You were the one who sent us all of that?" Hermione interrupted.

     "Well, yeah, I was. I told you already, I didn't want to take the fight sitting down. It was about a year later, I was in Ireland at the time, that I got into the Ministry. There is a department, well a special group, within the Department of Mysteries. One, I learned recently, that was created for the most powerful light mage in times of need. My boss, Merlin, told me that the one leading the group would be Harry Potter. Me, I would be leading what I am already leading. Isn't that ironic? Of course no one there knows I am Harry Potter, everyone thinks that I am James Black. They knew me for what I was, not who I was. They could rely on me. Is that going to change when they find out?" Harry looked up at the three silent figures. 

     "I have no idea," he continued. "So I haven't really run, have I? Running means leaving everything behind, and, for me, stop fighting the fight that I wasn't allowed in. I continued to fight, just under another name.

     "Now… The reason why I didn't tell you right away… My freedom, mainly. I knew you guys wouldn't let me out of your sight if I came back. But can you imagine? I was given a task to find myself!" He chuckled a bit. "I should have told him then, but the time didn't feel right… I was actually only going to wait until my eyes were green and my scar was back before James Black disappeared and Harry Potter came back. James is the part of me who got to practice what the Harry in me had learned."

     He walked over and sat down in the corner of the cell. He dragged a hand over his face before continuing. "I've been watching, you know. I was even at your wedding, though I wish that I could have participated in it. I gave you something, but I doubt you remember it. I gave you the—"

     "The photo album. The one with the pictures of the two of us, and of all of us, that only you could have gotten. I can't believe I looked at that thing so many times and not realized that you gave it to us," Ron said sitting down across from Harry.

     Harry smiled. "Obviously you didn't look too hard. I left something in there, a letter to be exact. All it pretty much said was congratulations and that I was sorry I couldn't be there." Harry sighed. "And a promise. A promise to you and myself. I promised that I would come back someday. That day being when I could fight under my own name."

     Hermione chose that time to say something. "So you're telling me,"—tears were streaming down her face—"that you left so you could risk your life? You left to throw away everyone's hope."

     "I wouldn't say that exactly," Harry said with a frown. He thought for a moment. "Though it is basically true, Hermione. I left to fight, and by doing that I risked my life. So, yes, Hermione, I left so I could risk my life for the same reason you risk yours, my parents risked theirs, and so on. If I had had a reason to stay, I might have. But I didn't. Everyone knew more about me than me. To me, that just isn't right. I never made people loose their hope; they threw it away on their own. I never wanted to be anything other than myself and I had been hero-worshiped for something I couldn't remember. You told me yourself, Hermione, that every person has a purpose in life, something they are meant to do. Me, I was supposed to fight evil, and I went to do that."

     "You still left, and I don't care the reason. You left without telling anyone what you were doing, where you were going. You didn't even have the bloody decency to tell us that you left on your own," Hermione stood before him, looking down into his eyes. He was still sitting on the ground. Hermione shook with suppressed rage. "You were scared. You left because you couldn't handle it."

      Harry stood up and didn't say a word, but Ginny did. She stepped right up into Hermione's face. "How… How could you?" she asked in a voice barely over a whisper. "How could you say that to someone who has looked over you for four—yes, Hermione, four—years. How could you say that to someone who has done the exact opposite of hiding? How could you say that to someone—"

     "Would you be quiet?" Hermione snapped. Ginny's eyes took a dangerous glint.

     "No, Hermione, I have one last thing to say. How could you say that to Harry, your best friend, the one you knew so much and were willing to loose your perfect reputation for? Come on, Hermione, tell the truth, you're mad that you didn't figure it out on your own."

     "No, I'm not. Ginny, don't you realize? He's been living the past few _years_ in a lie. The Harry I knew didn't lie and didn't leave those who were in need," Hermione said this all a bit meekly.

     Ginny laughed harshly. "Face reality, Hermione. Harry hasn't lied. He hasn't told the complete truth, though. And he has always put others before him. That was why he left. He didn't want anyone put in danger because of him. Why can't you realize that? You have always fought for equal treatment, yet you didn't see when your best friend wasn't being treated fairly. You wanted him safe and sound where the evil couldn't reach him like the rest of us did."

     On the other side of the cell sat Ron and Harry. Harry had gone over there when he couldn't take it anymore. His own friend… At least Ron understood. He had said it as soon as Harry has sat down next to him. Harry had to bite his lip to keep from laughing at the memory.

     "Harry, I may not like the reasons why you left, but, boy, am I glad you're back," Ron pulled the sitting man into a sort of sitting-half-hug. 

     _Harry hesitantly hugged back. Then he laughed. "You do not even know how happy I am not to have to hide anything from you anymore."_

     "Harry, Harry?" A voice dragged him away from the memory. "Come back from Neverland, Harry," Ron's laughter-filled voice called.

     "Hmm? What is it?" Harry said, leaning his head back against the stone wall. 

     "You never answered my question."

     "What was the question?"

     "Ginny said you never lied to us, but you went under the name James Black, so how is that not a lie?"

     "Ron, do you know what my middle name is?" Harry asked with a grin.

     "Umm, James, if I remember right, why?"

     "So I could have been called James if I had wanted, right?"

     Realization dawned on Ron. "Oh. Yeah… You could have been. So, that's not a lie, but what about the last name?"

     "Sirius Black is my legal guardian. Therefore if he had adopted me, I could have chosen to take his last name. But he hadn't adopted me. However, I still wanted to borrow his last name for a bit," Harry winked and Ron laughed.

     They turned back to the two women, to see how the conversation turned out. They were shocked to see Hermione crying on Ginny's shoulder. Ginny gave Harry a thumps up and Harry started a mind conversation. 

     _What happened?_ he thought to the redhead.

     _She realized what a prat she was being,_ Ginny thought smiling. _I think everything's going to work out just fine. How about you?_

_     No worries_. Harry winked.

     Hermione pulled away from Ginny and sat down between Ron and Harry. She rested her head on Harry's chest. 

     "I missed you," was all she said.

     Harry put an arm around her as Ginny sat down and rested in the same position on Harry's other side. Harry put his other arm around her. Ron rested his head on Hermione's lap and Hermione absentmindedly started playing with his hair.

     Harry finally spoke.

     "I missed all of you, too."

     Ginny looked up at him and smiled before closing her eyes. Harry sighed in contentment. This is what love is… A feeling of being whole. Harry closed his eyes and walked into the world of darkness. None of the four woke up until the next day. 

     "Awe… Isn't this sweet? The four of you getting all cozy-like," a voice called to the four sleeping figures who weren't asleep anymore. Harry growled up at the tall black man. "Down boy," Maze chuckled. 

     One by one the four of them stood up and Maze realized that this probably wasn't the best time to make them mad. Maze straightened his back and looked Harry in the eye. He gulped when he saw the man standing in a causal pose. He had seen that man fight before… Nothing could catch him off guard. Well, almost nothing. Using muggle methods and sneaking up on him, that was the only way. That causal pose was one that he had seen many times before, and he could see in Harry's eyes that he knew exactly what was going to happen and even that wouldn't stop him. Maze was amazed, actually, that they had even caught the man, let alone having him stay in the cell without a fight. 

     Harry nearly sighed in relief. He had realized at the last minute that his eyes were green, and Maze would realize the change right away. That and he hadn't really wanted to fight Voldemort with him knowing whom he was fighting. So he had willed with all his soul that his eyes would be blue again. Obviously it worked. He watched Maze's Adam's apple bob up and down as the man gulped. He allowed himself a small smirk. Let the man be afraid. The only reason he was still alive was that Harry wanted to see Voldemort and having a servant die wasn't the best way to talk to him. Or was it… Harry was thinking over his choices when Maze opened his mouth and started talking.

     "Well, James," the man said with false friendliness. "I talked to the Dark Lord about your request. He didn't like it, so it's a no go. You won't be meeting him."

     Harry dropped his causal pose and went into full defense. Every muscle in his body tensed and twitched in anticipation. Harry clenched his fists. Maze involuntarily took a step back. Harry had to bite his lip to keep back a smile. He knew just how to work the man.

     "What do you mean?" Harry bit out, allowing some of his anger to flow. The dam that held his anger in check would have burst if he didn't. 

     "Umm," Maze was at a loss of words, and then he gained more confidence with every other word. "Exactly what I said, James, you won't be meeting with him."

     "Then good luck finding Harry Potter, because I'm not talking unless I see him. But that won't work for you," Harry said mockingly, "will it? I mean, having to tell your master that you couldn't get the prisoners to talk? He might choose to punish you," Harry took a step forward. His three companions looked on in shock at the sight. One man's hair practically standing on end from his anger and the other, the one they were supposed to be scared of, he was backing up in fear. He was putting on a good show, though, of being confident. 

     "That wouldn't be good, would it now?" Harry continued. "We've both seen that man's anger, it's not a pretty thing. But I have one thing to say to you," his voice dropped to a deadly whisper. "When I get out of here, and I assure you I will, Merlin will come looking for you, along with every other person in the Project. That punishment will be far worse than what you would get here. And you know it, don't you? You have handed out those punishments with the best of them. You know exactly what they do," Harry smiled crookedly at the man's face. "And just to let you know, I would be standing right next to them, helping out. I detest you Maze, I used to think you were a friend, but I detest you now. And you know exactly what happens to people who I detest.

     "However," Harry relaxed and smiled easily. "You just go back to your 'master' and tell him nothing. But, in case you tell him anything, tell him I am not leaving without seeing him, and I keep my word. I will be seeing good old Tommy-boy by the end of the day. It is in his hands now: is it going to be on semi-pleasant terms or will I have to kill people to get in there?" Harry smiled and gave a mocking salute. He then stepped back and watched as Maze walked briskly out of the room. Harry sighed. That man knew what he was getting into. The things evil could do to a person… The door slammed shut before he turned around. 

     Ginny gasped. "Harry, your eyes are blue again."

     "I know, I put a spell on them so Maze wouldn't know the difference. Don't want my dear friend Tom to know who I am just yet. You do know Maze's not going to talk," Harry said easily. "He'll keep that information bottled up inside him. So I say we blast ourselves out of here." Harry had an evil grin on his face. Ginny put her face in her hands and groaned. 

     "Not that look. I know that look, he's got a plan."

     Ron looked over at Ginny slightly puzzled. "What's so bad about that?"

     A bubble of laughter escaped unwillingly from Hermione. "Do you even remember that look, Ron?" Hermione sighed as he shook his head. "Harry's got a plan. A highly dangerous and risky plan, by the looks of it."

     Harry gasped in protest. "I resent that."

     Ginny looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "No, you don't."

     Harry looked at her. "We have got to talk about this later. You know me too well."

     "I know."

     Hermione had a look of confusion on her face. "Umm, do you even know how to use your powers, Harry? I mean, you haven't even been trained."

     Harry smirked. "Haven't I?"

     "I don't know. That's why I asked. Have you?"

     Everyone laughed at that. Hermione not knowing something was something to laugh at no matter the circumstance. Harry winked at her outraged face. "Hermione, trust me. I have been trained. Ginny's been training me for a while now."

     "Yes," Ginny said slowly. "But he isn't up to his full potential yet, which is why a dangerous and risky plan isn't good."

     Ron shrugged. "If it is the only chance we have then I say we go for it. We might not get another one."

     Harry looked at Ron in shock. "You're defending me and you don't even know the plan yet."

     "Yeah, I know. However, I am beginning to remember that look, I also remember the plans. You don't usually fail at things when you set your mind to it. Plus, I don't know if you ever knew this, but when you duel, Harry, you are one scary son of a witch."

     Hermione grudgingly nodded in agreement. "He's right. You are able to do anything when you set your mind to it."

     "I would hope he would be a son of a witch, after all his mother was one," Ginny got a grin out of anyone with that. "I have to agree. I mean, with my training, he's bound to be near perfect."

     Harry bowed mockingly. "I'm so glad I have everyone's approval," he said sarcastically. "But we need to get a move on if we are going to catch them by surprise."

     "You're right," said Ron. "Now, tell us the plan."

     "I was just getting to that," Harry said, rolling his eyes. "We, or more specifically me, are going to blow ourselves right out of this cell. Quite literally, it will be a blast, if the door doesn't unlock," Harry smiled. "I am then going to cast an Invisibility Spell over all of you. That should last about two, maybe three hours. Just enough for all of you to get the hell out of here. I will be off fighting Tom. Even though I can't kill him, I can weaken his powers so he can't kill me until I get up to full power. After that I will get out of there. I should be able to lift the Apparation Wards to get you all back into Hogsmeade."

      "What happens if the Invisibility Spell wears off before you get done fighting? I mean, what are we supposed to do?" asked Hermione.

     "You won't have to wait. All three of you are going to go before anything like that can happen. I am not going to be responsible for another person's death."

      Ginny walked up to him, shaking her head. "No way," she said. "There is no way I am leaving you alone. There is a possibility that you won't even be able to stand up after you fight with Voldemort. I am not taking the chance that you won't come back."

      Harry looked at her and smiled. "Trust me, Ginny. I'll get back. But none of you are going to stay here. I will make you go back even if I have to knock you all out and transport you there myself. Though if that happens there will be even more of a chance of me not getting back, because I will have used some of my energy…"

     Hermione glared at him. "No way. None of us are leaving you. We aren't going to leave you alone, not when we just got you back."

     Harry looked at Ron. Ron shrugged. "I'm with her," he said pointing at Hermione. "There is no bloody way you're doing this alone."

    Harry sighed under the three furious looks. "Fine, alright? Are you happy? You can stay. I had a feeling that you wouldn't agree with that part of the plan." Harry smiled slightly and thought to himself,_ I'm glad to know you still trust me._ "The fight between me and Tom should be fairly quick, I'm not going to waste my time. I'm going to use my secret weapon first and fast. So I should be able to finish before the Invisibility Spell wears off. Then we can go home. Which I am not looking forward to," Harry grimaced. 

     "Why not?" Hermione asked. 

     Ginny laughed. "I know why. Everyone will be mad and yell at him about going away. Not to mention, they might lock him up like a sardine in a can. They are also going to be mad at themselves, so that doesn't help matters much."

     Harry groaned. "Absolutely right as always. I should say this once again, you know me too well."

     "I know."

     Everyone laughed but a fog of seriousness fell when Hermione asked a question.

     "When are we going to do this?" she asked gnawing on her top lip.

     Harry grinned again. "Now, we do it now. Would you please back up?" Harry pushed up the sleeves of his long-sleeve t-shirt as he walked toward the door.

     "Why?" one of the three asked.

     "Because, I am going to try and unlock it, but if that doesn't work I am going to blow the door up."

     Everyone took a step back rather quickly. Harry laughed as he put his hand where the lock would be on the other side of the door. Harry closed his eyes and Ginny could see his mouth moving as he said the spell. He really didn't have to say it but a habit is a habit. They could hear a faint click as Harry stepped back and the door swung open. Harry had a look of disappointment of his face. When Ginny asked why, all he said was, "I was kind of hoping I could blow it up."

     Harry quickly waved his hand over the three and made them invisible. He gave a few last minute warnings before they went off.

    "I am the only one who can see you. Well, other than the fact that you can see each other. The spell should wear off in about three hours. Right now you are all glowing slightly. I am the only one who can see that part of it. If I see the light starting to fade, I'll try to shout a warning, but you will have to rely on yourselves. Are any of you wearing a watch?" All three nodded. "Good, you'll need to keep an eye on the time. The only advice I can give you is to try and stay together. That way if one of you sees that the time is going to be up soon, you can warn the others. Well, we should get going now. I feel the need to make a scene," Harry winked roguishly before starting to walk off. "Good luck," was the last thing he said to them.

     "Harry!" Ginny cried after him. "If you get yourself hurt or killed, I'll never forgive you!"

     He didn't appear to hear her. He just continued walking and halfway down the hall he started whistling a merry tune. Ron just shook his head and gestured for Hermione and Ginny to follow him. Harry had always been a bit of a nut case. However, he usually knew exactly what he was doing. Ron started running in the opposite direction. 

     Harry was still whistling casually. Only, it wasn't the same tune. It was the Phoenix Song. What most people didn't know was that Harry had put a special aspect into the song. As long as he whistled it, the Death Eaters he walked by fell to the floor, dead asleep. They would stay asleep until long after he left. This left Harry free to walk right up to our dear Tommy's face. Which was exactly what he wanted to do. He leaned up against the wall and waited for the person following him to catch up. He continued his song.

     Ron and Hermione had been skimming along the wall trying to knock down as many Death Eaters as they could. Unfortunately, they were so caught up in that they didn't notice Ginny sneak off in the direction they had come from, the direction Harry had gone in. Ginny had always thought that Harry needed someone to look after him, too. It wasn't fair that he was willing to risk his life for everyone else and he got nothing in return. 

     But back to Ron and Hermione, Hermione had just knocked out the man that had been guarding their wands and while Ron went to get them, she turned to Ginny. Or the place that Ginny would have been. 

     "Ron," she whispered as loud as she could given the circumstances. 

     "Yeah," came the muffled reply.

     "Is Ginny in there with you?" the question came out cautiously.

     "No, why do you ask?" Ron said, coming out of the room.

     "Because she isn't here."

     "Oh shit, I'll bet you five Galleons I know where she is."

     "No way, because I know you'll be right. Let's just go get her," Hermione started walking down the hallway. Ron followed.

     "You do know why, don't you? She feels like she is the only one who is willing to risk her life for him, she wants to protect him, even when he doesn't need protecting," Hermione said all this in a rush.

     "She isn't the only one who would die protecting him." 

     "Yes, but she is one of the few who would do it without being assigned."

     "We would."

     "But we aren't the same, Ron, she loves him. I think she always has and always will. That always makes you feel like you are the only one in the world who could be of any help. And you've seen the way they look at each other, they are just fooling themselves with the 'Just friends' thing."

     "I know the feeling. You're right, and let's go help before she gets herself hurt or killed. Did I forget anything?" Hermione just shook her head and they both speed up a bit, knowing the danger.

     "About bloody time, thought you would never catch up," Harry said casually starting to walk again. Ginny sighed, she knew that she wouldn't have been able to get past him unnoticed but it had been worth a shot.

     "Shouldn't we wait until Ron and Hermione catch up?" Ginny asked, jogging slightly to keep up to Harry's long legged stride. 

     Harry shook his head. "No, I want to get this over and done with. Now please be quiet, I need to get rid of the other Death Eaters."

     Ginny watched as Harry stealthily crept along, whistling. Whistling of all things! She was about to ask why he was mimicking that song when she began to realize what happened to the Death Eaters… They just collapsed! Harry got within a few feet of them and down they went. Ginny's mouth formed a small _O_ when Harry nodded slightly, confirming her beliefs. When they came to a stone archway, bigger than the ones that they had already passed, Harry gave a small shudder. He turned to her.

     "Ginny, I want you to stay here. Ron and Hermione will be here within fifteen minutes, so wait for them. When they get here, find a place to hide; the spell will be wearing off shortly. Do you understand me? I want you to hide," Harry said all of this holding her arms in his hands, holding her gaze with those eerily green eyes. How did he expect her to protest? However, she nodded, showing that some of what he was saying was getting through. "I will whistle the Phoenix Song when I want you to come out. Only, and I repeat only, come out then. Ginny, don't come after me. People could die if you do—you could die if you do. I couldn't bear that. Be safe. If not for yourself, for me." 

     Harry leaned down and pecked her cheek before walking calmly away. Ginny fingered the spot that Harry had kissed. _You are a great wizard, Harry. But you are an even better person. I hope others can see you like I do. Be safe for me,_ she thought fiercely. _Be safe for me._      

     Harry walked calmly into Voldemort's lair. But to call it a lair is too cliché, even though it filled all the requirements. The dark, musty air giving the few candles there were a hazy appearance. The gray of the stone walls blended with the fog creating the thought that the room went on forever. The emerald green color here and there was the only thing that Harry liked, but even that was dimmed by the reminder that Voldemort had chosen it. Harry's eyes, now that piercing blue color again, zeroed in on the throne at the end of the room where Tom was sitting. He grinned slightly and walked out of the shadows.

     "Tom, can't you show the least bit of manners? I was your guest for god-knows-how-long and when I asked to see my host, I was denied. And I thought I had information you wanted," Harry raised a finger to his lips in thought. "Guess I was wrong."

      Voldemort, who had been in the process of telling one of his servants to kill the man, stopped and turned to the imposing figure that was in front of him. His red eyes looked that figure up and down, trying to figure out if the person might have useful information. He obviously thought the person might because he sat back down and gestured for the man to continue.

     "Go on," he said.

     "What? Still no manners, Tom Riddle?" Harry said crossing his arms, and standing in what others might think of as a casual stature. Voldemort narrowed his already snake-like eyes.

     "I don't need to show you any manners, boy. I haven't killed you yet, so be thankful. And don't call me that awful Muggle name."

     "But it is your name is it not?"

     "If you don't tell me what you came to say, I will kill you now. After I torture you a bit first," he said, fingering his wand and leaning back in that high backed chair. 

     "Oh, but of course, Tom," Harry had to hold back a snigger when he saw Voldemort's face after he said that. Harry walked forward. "You wouldn't torture me, Tom," he said mockingly. "Not when I know where Harry Potter is. Or hadn't Maze over there told you? I worked in the same organization he did. He knew what I was sent to Hogwarts to get. But so do you, of course."

     Maze had come scuttling out at his name. "My Lord," he said bowing. "I know him," he glared at Harry, who smirked back. "And he is up to something! I know that look and I know what he is doing—"

    "Silence," Voldemort hissed deadly. "I do not need your incompetence. Go." 

     Harry couldn't hold back a low laugh. "Yes, Maze. Go. Run from your master. I can't believe I thought you had a backbone. Go run. But remember—I will get you. Someday."

    Maze shuddered and ran off. Voldemort looked at Harry oddly. "Who are you boy?"

    "I am whoever you want me to be. Your worst enemy—your alter ego. Whatever you want. Lately, though?" Harry laughed again. "I've been known as James. But that might change."

    Voldemort narrowed his eyes and walked to stand in front of him. "You don't lie, boy, but you don't tell the truth. You are beginning to look and sound familiar. That isn't important. What is it that you came to tell me?"

     Harry looked at him in amazement and then chuckled lowly. "You are a fool, Tom Riddle. You can't even see what's in front of your very eyes. You had Harry Potter, you nitwit. You had him in your possession and _you didn't even know_. "

     Voldemort raised his wand threateningly and mumbled "_Crucio_." Harry didn't even bat an eyelash; he just brushed it off, keeping that sinister smile on his face. 

     "You really are a piece of work, Tom. You still haven't figured it out," Harry was glaring him, turning his blinding green orbs onto Voldemort. Voldemort showed a small amount of shock. "I am Harry Potter! And by god, you are stupid. Do you have to be told everything?"

     "But the game's on you, Harry James Potter. You walked right into my hands without a wand," Voldemort tutted. 

     Harry just rolled his eyes. Voldemort could be an idiot at times. "Can we just get on with this? I have other places to be."

     "Of course. _Crucio_!" Voldemort said snapping his wand. Harry rolled out of the way and shot a beam of green light at Voldemort. Voldemort gasped as the light hit him, causing him to fall to the ground with a thud. Harry walked up and kicked him in the side. 

     "One curse," he said raising his voice as if the sleeping Death Eaters might hear him. He had knocked them all out at the same time he had hit Voldemort with a curse. "That's all it took to get him weakened. One _Avada Kadavra_ was all it took. I'll be back, Tom. You just wait and see."

     Harry walked out of the "lair" and hummed the Phoenix Song loudly. The song seemed to echo within the walls coming back to him. This time it wasn't just a cheerful song—it was triumphant. Ginny walked out of the hiding place in time to see Harry smiling at her. She took a running leap at him.

     "You did it!" she said as he spun her around.

     "What did he do? I never quite understood that part," came another male voice. Ron walked out of the hiding spot with his arm wrapped around Hermione. "Here, mate," he said as he tossed Harry his wand. "Not that you need it." 

     Harry set Ginny down. "I just hit him with the killing curse."

     "So you killed him?" Hermione asked.

     "Oh no," Harry said shaking his head. "I just weakened him. The killing curse won't kill him. He's too strong for it. But it will weaken him for several months."

     "If he can't be killed using that, then how will you get rid of him?" Ron asked.

     "I have to add a soul taking spell with the killing curse, otherwise he will continue to come back."

     Ginny turned to him. She hadn't known this part. "'Soul taking spell'? Explain please."

     "It's pretty simple, actually. It is a spell taken from the Dementors, ancient really. It is the spell that allowed them to take, or destroy, the person's soul. The spell will mimic the Dementor's ability. It will destroy the soul while the killing curse kills the body."

     "Why didn't you do that today then?" Ron asked. Hermione smacked him on the arm.

     "Ron, you dolt," Hermione said, causing Harry and Ginny to laugh. "Harry can't do it yet. He isn't powerful enough yet."

     "Hit the nail on the head, as usual, Hermione," Harry said. "But we have to go, the Death Eaters won't stay asleep forever."

     They all nodded for Harry to go ahead with the spells. Harry looked at them seriously. "I am going to lift the spells here and at Hogwarts so we can apparate directly there."

     Once again they nodded. Harry quickly mumbled the spell and smiled at the others, telling them that it was okay to go. One by one they all apparated to Hogwarts, and, when they were all gone, Harry let the spells down. He could apparate with them on, and that he did. He had apparated to the exact same corridor as the others. They all turned in time to see Harry pale and slump against the wall. Hitting the entire castle at once with the same sleeping spell, while doing a strong killing curse at the same time, and then lifting the anti-apparation wards in two places, had taken a bit out of him. Harry just looked at them.

      "I'll be fine. I'm just going to sleep for a bit," he said, falling asleep against the wall not long after saying the last word. 

     Ginny looked up quickly at the sound of a person coming, as did Hermione and Ron. When the person turned into their corridor, Ginny smiled in relief. 

     "Ama, go get Professor Dumbledore and tell him to bring Poppy. Hurry," Ginny said when Ama didn't move. "Tell them it's James, Ama."

     "James?" the girl quietly said. "What happened to him? Is he okay?"

     Hermione spoke up. "Yes, he will be fine."

     Ginny smiled kindly at Ama, "Just go get Albus, Ama."

     The girl went running back to the Great Hall. Ginny looked at Hermione and Ron and smiled. "Harry helped her."

     The two nodded in understanding, and the three went back to worrying about Harry.

A/N: First off, don't kill me. Secondly, thank you so much to the people who reviewed, you have absolutely no idea how much it means to me. And Thirdly, I honestly meant to update sooner. But this thing is over 8,500 words, so please cut me some slack. It was hard to write this around Driver's Ed and going out of state practically every weekend. And it is hard to write/type now because I have stitches on my arm. (It is hard to keep my arm in a bending position for long. And to avoid questions, I have five stitches in my arm because I had a mole removed. Unfortunately for me, it is such a boring reason to have the stitches. Wish I could have a better story…) Just so you know, I am going to work on the next two chapters of Days Gone By before I worry about the next chapter of this. Once again, I am sooooo sorry about the wait, and thank you to anyone who reviewed!

Wish I could give everyone a box of Chocolate Frogs.

Thanks to my beta's (wonderful people that they are ;)) Krazy Kris, Katrina Skyfrost, and Pumpkin Hatching.

Remember I only own what isn't in the books.

Please read equasar's stories! They are awesome! (Not that he needs me to tell him that…) 

~Someone2

****


End file.
